ONCE IN A DREAM AND I LOVE YOU SO
by Cara Gracious
Summary: it was four years ago when Mikan had suddenly left. she had broken up with natsume and had also harbored a secret.now four years later Mikan is a changed person. but will arrival of three new students change her back? some humor though that's subjective.
1. memories and dreams

**ONCE IN A DREAM AND I LOVE YOU SO**

**it was four years ago when Mikan had suddenly left. she had broken up with natsume and had also harbored a secret. Now four years later Mikan is a changed person. But will arrival of three new students change her back? Will Natsume and Mikan be one again****? Will the three new students help them? Who are they, anyway? **

**Well I have decided to re post this chapter as I found few errors in it. There aren't any major changes, just few nicks and tucks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. However, Noah, Neil and Nami –the kittens are my property and result of my freakily over active crazy imagination. If you want to use them, you have to ask for my permission as under the rules of the www (dot)fanfiction(dot)net. Thank you****.**

**Warning: this chapter contains mention of rape and certain details. **

_Italics - memories_

* * *

**Chapter 1: dreams and memories**

_Her eyes stared off to the wide horizon of starry skies, her lips mumble, "Natsume, where are you?" Her long chestnut hair was flying with the breeze as she stood on the balcony waiting for her boyfriend. The twelve year old was clad in her night gown. Her body was still developing- even if she had hit puberty a few months ago. She glanced at the clock.__  
__2:34 a.m. her boyfriend had left for a mission the morning before. He had promised he would be back the present day._

_"Natsume, please be ok," she thought. Her thoughts clocked with worry. Another reason of the worry was that medicine that Persona had been giving as a pain killer to him. He had been sent to a lot of missions lately. the medicine did something weird. He was acting strangely because of the medicine Persona had been giving him, and she had been worried since then. She knew they were there to ease his pain, but she figured out something was wrong with them. They weren't just pain killers._

_Her train of thought was broken by a noise from behind. She turned and the door opened. In came a raven haired boy with alert and yet tired crimson eyes, scanning his room. Everything was fine, and his gaze landed on the brunette.__  
__"Mikan" he murmured, a sly grin plastered on his face. He stumbled his way to her and planted a kiss on her lips._

_Mikan remembered the first time, he was sent on a mission when they got into a relation. He had returned back in the middle of the night, like today. He had rushed to her as soon as he had arrived. She had been waiting for him. She had administered his wounds while he had showered her with kisses when ever possible. Mikan remembered he did this to comfort himself than her. She let him. _

_"Natsume, are you ok? You aren't hurt, are you?" Mikan asked quickly pulling away. She was answered with a push down the floor as he started kissing her again. "Natsume," Mikan thought. He would always do this when he would be back from a mission. he had started to be more assertive since he had started to take the medicine._

_Natsume pulled away her nightgown and attacked her nape. Mikan sighed. "Stop it Natsume," she said, but she was ignored. "Stop it," she said again, but Natsume did not stop. She repeated herself about four times until Natsume finally pulled away. A sly smile was still on his face. "Are you ok?" she asked him. He smirked. He bent a little towards his left, like he was trying to get something. "Natsume?" Mikan inquired but there was flash of silver towards her left shoulder. She shouted in pain and agony. She looked into his eyes. A little dash of purple could be seen in them. Just behind his crimson eyes, she could see it. He wasn't himself._

_He attacked her torn, blood covered piece of clothing and pulled it away from her. "Natsume don't," Mikan shouted painfully. She started to push him away. She was pushed down by him and winced in pain. "Stop it Natsume please, stop it," Mikan protested. Natsume ignored her concentrating more on her exposed skin. She tried to push him away but he was heavy. He pushed her down on the cold, hard, and carpeted floor. Her head hit something hard. More pain. She winced. Pain. And from then on she could remember only one thing. Pain. Blood. Tears. And pain._

* * *

Mikan woke up with a shock. This was the third time this week she had this dream. Her mind was playing tricks on her. It was no dream, it was a bad memory. The more she tried to forget it the more it came back to her. She turned on the night lamp and looked out of the window. "The stars are brighter today than they were then," she thought. Sitting up she brushed away a stray strand of her hair from her eyes. It was then she realized she was covered in sweat and tears. She straightened her pajama top and poured herself a glass of water from a pitcher. She had never worn night gowns since then. The sixteen year old glanced on her left shoulder after pulling down the top a bit. The mark was still there. The knife had left a deep scar on her shoulder. It was no dream after all.

Ironically he had left no mark on her heart. It was still the same. Pure and innocent. Only she had built a wall to hide it all. To appear strong. It made her capable enough to face this past demon. No one knew about it. Her heart and the dream. The only problem was however much she denied she knew: she still loved him.

Breaking her chain of thought, she took a deep breath. Over the years she had matured, both physically and mentally. Any one in her shoes would have. She glanced at her bedside drawer and then opened it. Taking out a snapshot she looked at it, her lips turned into a smile. "I miss you," she said almost in a whisper. Taking a last look at the picture she placed it back inside the drawer. She sighed and went back to a dreamless sleep.

Back in the photograph stared at the camera three enchanting alice users. One of them had crimson eyes and raven hair.

* * *

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS RECENTLY BETA-ED BY SHIKYO KURANOSAI- REBIRTH YOU ROCK GIRL. THANK YOU**

**Please leave a review. This chapter took a lot of effort. Some appreciation would be nice.**

**~ cara g**


	2. the way i trudge

**ONCE IN A DREAM AND I LOVE YOU SO**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. However, Noah, Neil and Nami –the kittens are my property and result of my freakily over active crazy imagination. If you want to use them, you have to ask for my permission as under the rules of the www (dot)fanfiction(dot)net. Thank you.**

**Mikan might seem a bit out of character in this story as it is a story about mikan's change in character and how she turned back into the sweet, lovely and bubbly girl she was.**

**This chapter has been edited as it seemed a bit immature to me. However there isn't much change in the basic plot of the chapter. It was edited basically to remove any grammatical errors. Tell me if you like this one or the previous one.**

**italics- previously/ flash back**

* * *

_Previously_

_breaking her chain of thought, she took a deep breath. Over the years she had matured, both physically and mentally. Any one in her shoes would have. She glanced at her bedside drawer and then opened it. Taking out a snapshot she looked at it, her lips turned into a smile. "I miss you," she said almost in a whisper. Taking a last look at the picture she placed it back inside the drawer. She sighed and went back to a dreamless sleep._

_Back in the photograph stared at the camera three enchanting alice users. One of them had crimson eyes and raven hair._

* * *

Mikan was woken by the ring of her clock. She got up and stretched her muscles. Glancing at the clock she made her bed and changed into her track pants. When she glanced at the clock again it showed 4:16 a.m. She locked the door to her dorm room and went to get some training. She started to jog at a mild pace and threw some punches in midair. She glanced at the sky and saw the spotless horizon. "It's going to rain today," she thought and continued her morning regime.

Over the course of time mikan had been raised to the level of a special star student. Not only her alices had developed, but her skills in education had gotten much better than her fellow classmates. If compared, she was ready to graduate from the school. This enabled her to enjoy many more benefits that also came in with her designation.

Mikan jogged for half an hour and then worked on her alices and combat skills for a few more hours. She returned back to her room. Just as she unlocked her door, her only neighbor opened his door, slammed it shut and went away mumbling something about lack of milk this morning. Mikan could not help her self from smiling at the grumbled words as well as the distressed appearance of the boy.

Mikan hurried inside to get ready for her day. She did not want to get late for her class.

* * *

"Ohiyo Minna-san," Mikan said, entering her class.

"Good morning, Sakura," some replied while others nodded. Yuu greeted her back with a hi.

Mikan examined the class and then went to sit next to her friend. "Hi Hotaru," she greeted her best friend.

"Morning," Hotaru replied in her monotonous tone. Over the years she had remained the same, although she had also matured physically and mentally. "Hey Mikan, can you help me with my math homework? I can't seem to understand this problem," Anna asked. Anna had started dating the blonde class representative. "No problem, Anna, of course I can help you?" Mikan replied with a small smiled as she sorted out her friends problem.

Soon, a blonde boy and raven haired boy entered the class. As he Passed her the blonde said, "Morning, Mikan." Mikan replied with an, "Ohiyo, Ruka." "Hi, Hotaru," he said and gave the raven haired girl light peck on her lips. Ruka had gotten over his first crush soon after his best friend had started dating her. He had developed feelings for her a few months after that and they had started dating soon after Ruka had bravely proposed to her in the central town. A contract retailing unlimited pictures had also been signed. They'd gone steady after then. The raven haired boy glared at the brunette and was met by the same reply. The school bell went off signaling the start of the period and a blonde teacher entered the class.

"Ohiyo Minna-san," Narumi said enthusiastically. "Morning," the class grumbled in reply. He had been their homeroom teacher since...forever- even if there was a substitute for him half the time. "So class today-," and he began with the day's class.

* * *

_Mikan had been avoiding him lately. Refusing to go out with him, talk to him- hell, and even sit with him. She had taken back to sitting with Hotaru, and she hadn't even looked at him for some time. What had he done? Since he had returned back from the dreaded mission against the AAO she had been like that. He didn't even remember anything. He had woken up to see his orange carpet covered in blood stains, by he had only gotten a scratch on his right arm. So whose blood did that belong to?_

_"Mikan," he called, but she quickened her pace as she tried to get away from him. With his training and skills he easily cornered her at the end of the corridor. The last class had ended a few minutes ago. _

_"What's with you, Mikan? You've been acting strange lately," Natsume said. Mikan looked at him directly into his eyes. There were tears in her eyes that she had been trying to hold back._

_"Natsume, it's nothing," she replied in a quivering voice.__  
_

_"Have I done something, Mikan? Please, tell me."__  
_

_"No, Natsume, it wasn't you. You're not at fault," she replied rather assertively. it seemed she was trying to tell that to herself and the others than to him. _

_"Then what?" he asked.__  
_

_"It's over," she replied.__  
_

_"What?" the boy asked confused.__  
_

_"Us. It's not working Natsume. I'm sorry," Mikan said and broke away from him, ready to leave.__  
_

_"Why Mikan? Tell me!" Natsume shouted. She looked back at him- pain and ache present in he eyes. He could see and feel it.__  
_

_She left without a single word._

_He fell to the floor, sobbing to himself. He had hurt her and he didn't even know what he'd done. And now he had lost his world._

* * *

Natsume didn't notice when the class ended. He slipped off to sleep in his usual stance until the lunch bell rang- signaling that the schools day was half way through. He got up and was about to leave for lunch when he saw someone, and memories that had just been reeled back replayed in his mind. He had wanted answers- he still wanted them.

"Sakura," he said, calling a certain brunette. Mikan looked at him. The rest of the students left the class, not wanting to be involved in one of their arguments. They always ended the same way, straining the relationship between them even  
more. Whatever of the relationship was left. Somehow they couldn't even become friends again. It had left him hollow, and over time the emptiness had been filled with anger and frustration.

"What is it, Hyuuga?" Mikan demanded.

"What did I do?" Natsume asked.

"Hyuuga, this is enough. Get over it. It's been four years- move on," Mikan said, moving to leaving the room without even glancing at him.

"Mikan," he whispered and she stopped dead in her tracks, finally looking at him. "That night it was you, wasn't it?"

She still didn't reply, but her eyes had widened. This was the first time he had mentioned it.

"That's why you broke up with me, isn't it?" his voice echoed over the room. "I had hurt you" he continued.

"Move on Natsume, its over," her voice rang in the room. She was about to leave when she head, "Have you?"

She glanced at the source of the voice and left. Natsume knew she was still there, stuck at the same moment as he was- Under  
the Sakura tree.

* * *

*After the break*

It was very unusual of Jin Jin to be late to class. Everyone was busy chatting, sleeping, flying, inventing, or doing nothing.  
But the excited spirit and enthusiasm was brought to an abrupt stop with a phone ring. Since nobody in the academy but the teachers and principles had them it was a surprise.

The phone was picked up and a conversation was held in utter silence. Then the certain someone rose from her seat. The voice rang, "Minna-san, I got bad and good news. The bad news is that Mr. Jinno has taken ill suddenly. Must have had that pudding at lunch." The class laughed. A crimson eyed boy stood from his seat and was about to leave the class when he heard, "and the good news is that I'll be substituting." He stopped in his tracks and went back to his seat. He didn't want to miss the class when she was teaching- for his own good.

* * *

**I have got an awesome sweet wonderful beta that went through this chapter. Thanks Shikyo Kuranosai Rebirth**

**Please leave me some loving guys. It won't take long. Leave me a review.**

**~Cara g**


	3. feeling un free

**ONCE IN A DREAM AND I LOVE YOU SO**

**CHAPTER 3**

**MY UNTRUE SELF**

**BEING WHAT YOU SEE ME**

**I FEEL TRAPPED, I FEEL UN-FREE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. However, Noah, Neil and Nami –the kittens are my property and result of my freakily over active crazy imagination. If you want to use them, you have to ask for my permission as under the rules of the www (dot)fanfiction(dot)net. Thank you.**

**This chapter has been edited as it seemed a bit immature to me. However there isn't much change in the basic plot of the chapter. It was edited basically to remove any grammatical errors. Tell me if you like this one or the previous one. **

**PUDDYING ALERT. Lol. **

**Italics- previously/ flash back.**

* * *

___Previously_

_After the break_

_It was very unusual of Jin Jin to be late to class. Everyone was busy chatting, sleeping, flying, inventing, or doing nothing.__  
__But the excited spirit and enthusiasm was brought to an abrupt stop with a phone ring. Since nobody in the academy but the teachers and principles had them it was a surprise._

_The phone was picked up and a conversation was held in utter silence. Then the certain someone rose from her seat. The voice rang, "Minna-san, I got bad and good news. The bad news is that Mr. Jinno has taken ill suddenly. Must have had that pudding at lunch." The class laughed. A crimson eyed boy stood from his seat and was about to leave the class when he heard, "and the good news is that I'll be substituting." He stopped in his tracks and went back to his seat. He didn't want to miss the class when she was teaching- for his own good._

* * *

__  
"Take out your math notebooks and textbook. We'll finish the exercise we started yesterday," she said. The class groaned and Sumire stood up, "Idiot, you're no good in studies, you can't teach! I'm not missing out on a free period that we rarely get now-a-days!" Natsume snickered in her seat- Sumire had messed with the wrong person at the wrong time.

"Permy, if you want, you can leave, but if you were to miss this class I'm teaching don't forger your homework and to meet after school for your detention," she hissed. She seemed a totally different person as she stood in front of the class. She seemed mort mature and all the mood of humor had vanished from her eyes.

Sumire gulped. What had she done? "Mikan, you got to be kidding me," Sumire said.

"Does she look like it?" a voice came from amongst the class.

Sumire sat down in her seat silently and she could help her self but shiver. The tone in Mikan's voice had shaken her to the root. Not to mention Mikan looked different. It looked like she had gone through a lot of pain by herself. It looked like he held a secret that could blow everyone's world- at least those close to her.

Then she began.

"Find the derivate of tan x."

"When had she changed?" a purple eyed girl thought. "Mikan, how did you grow up so fast? You were so innocent when we were young, but now you're just so different. So quiet. So alone. I know how it started, but you didn't tell me anything after it. One you were my best friend, Mikan."

* * *

_Mikan has been ill for a week now. She was eating less, and she would puke if she had anything. Howalon and milk was an exception. She had even fainted once, but she refuses to go and see the nurse. She had broken up with __Hyuuga __about five weeks ago and was still suffering from a broken heart it seemed. That's what Hotaru thought was the reason for her ill state. Sometimes she would start crying silently, which was very unlike her, but the events leading to this breakup were still unknown. At the moment Hotaru was going to see her in her room. She wanted to ask mikan to pay me a thousand rabbits for this visit._

_She opened the door and heard some muffled cries. She soon found out tha tMikan was crying into her pillow again. She moved out of the room to get her milk. It seemed strange to her to take that cup of warm milk for mikan. For god's sake, she hated milk. _

_She __poured the milk in a bunny mug Ruka had given Mikan on her birthday. She took it and placed it on her side table._

_"Stop crying, you look ugly," she said in a monotone. Her voice seemed to echo in the silent room._

_"Hotaru, is that you?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and wiping away her tears._

_"Get over that bastard, it's been weeks since you broke up with him," she said. It seemed strange that both of them looked degraded as I the life had been sucked from them. Why the hell had they broken up if apparently they could not even function properly without each other?_

_"It's not about Natsume," she replied in a tiny voice .Hotaru looked at her best friend surprised evident in her eyes. "I got a letter from grandpa. He had a heart attack and he's in the hospital. I want to see him," she continued in a__small voice__._

_"You know you can't," Hotaru replied. Mikan sat up on her bed taking the mug in her hand. After taking a sip she whispered, "Hotaru, the academy has allowed me to go, but when I come back I'll become one of the academy's puppet like Natsume."_

_"When are you leaving?" her best friend asked. She was happy for once that she maintained a cool façade or she would have been throwing a full on tantrum to stop her friend. She did not want to be left alone again._

_"The day after tomorrow," she answered._

_"And when will you be back?"_

_"Two years."_

_"What? Two years? How did the academy allow that?" Hotaru questioned. "Can I see the letter?" she continued. Mikan nodded. She opening her side drawer took it out and handed it to Hotaru. It read:_

_**To**__**Miss Mikan Sakura**___

___**This is to inform you that your grandfather is severely ill. He is hospitalized. He has suffered a massive heart attack and may have little time left. I am sorry to give you this news but thought of it as responsibility to**__**  
**__**inform you as you are his only living relative.**__**  
**__  
__**Thank you,**__**  
**__**Doctor Shinichi Kawamura**___

___Hotaru__ stared at the letter for a while trying to register the words in her mind. It was short and crisp but had turned Mikan's world upside down .she was also attached to Mikan's Ji-chan a lot. He was a strong old man and she didn't know how to react. "Is this all?" she asked. "There's another reason Hotaru," Mikan replied, "but, I'm not ready to tell that." _

_"So you were crying because you have to leave," Hotaru asked. She nodded back her replied._

_She left two days later without a good bye. Only Hotaru knew she had left._

* * *

"Which is equal to square of sec x. Hence, the derivate of tan x is square of sec x," Mikan said. Hotaru smiled at her best friend and she smiled back, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She still hasn't told Hotaru the other thing.

* * *

**Yup. This chapter was reposted after my oh so awesome beta Shikyo Kuranosai Rebirth worked her magic on it. What… I'm telling the truth. She is awesome. You should read her work. **

**Leave me some beautiful comments and tell me how my story was. It took a lot of effort, tears and pain and electricity and time and money and ….and….and….to be written.**

**Love**

**~cara g**


	4. the twist of fate

**Once In a Dream and I Love You So.**

**Chapter 4**

**The twist of fate**

**The feelings of what happened **

**Leaves me dazed, was it a nightmare, was it a dream?**

**Caramel: the fourth chapter is up. I'm really getting the jest of the story now.**

**Natsume: where was I in the last chapter? (Seems angry)**

**Caramel: how the heck would I know? It was you who was missing.**

**Natsume: uhh…**

**Mikan: you weren't there because you weren't needed in the chapter, idiot.**

**Caramel: be happy I didn't torture you for one chapter.**

**Mikan: sweat drops……. Well she doesn't own me or others. She is skinning us alive to do this for her story.**

**Caramel: smiles evilly. More is to come. More is to come.**

**Mikan: on with the chapter. (Scared)**

**Caramel: where were we? Ya... (Back to normal)**

**

* * *

  
**

Mikan walked to her class. If she did not go, hell will rise. Well, she had tough bunch of brats…no… kids to handle. "Class; students go back on your seats. "She shouted as soon as entered the class. Half of them sulkily sat on their seat; others who were already seated didn't care. Only few of them looked intently at her hoping she'll give them a free class. Only one seemed to actually respect her presence while he slumped on his sit pretending to be asleep. He breathed her appearance and her scent even if he was at the back of the class. Her auburn hair tied in a French plait, falling to the end of her waist. She was wearing a brown cargo pant and a white tank top. It hugged to her curves. She was definitely not a flat board anymore. Instead she had curves better than that of any girls of her age. She took a deep breath and a change in her seemed to happen. "You," she shouted at a boy with blond hair. He was teasing a girl sitting next to him using his wind Alice. The boy stared at her transfixed. "Go out for training with Hyuga_, now_."

Natsume stared at her for a moment, got up from his seat, caught the boy from his collar and started to yank him out of the class. The boy took two minutes to realize what was going in and then started pleading, "Sensei, I'm sorry. Please give me a last chance. Please ma'am." Mikan glanced at the boy for a second and said, "Hyuga, do not go easy on him." Natsume nodded and continued dragging the boy out. Well, training with Natsume was taking a sip of hell. And Mikan when really started to fight, she would be the devil herself. That's why her code name was _devil_. Even Natsume respected her with her skills. And persona, right now was in hospital recovering from his fight with Mikan a year ago. He went into coma for seven months and had suffered paralysis of his right arm and leg while Mikan had gotten away with a scratch.

How it had happened only Mikan knew. What made her like this only Mikan could answer.

* * *

"Ji- Chan," a twelve year old Mikan started at her grandfather as he lay on the hospital bed. There was a nurse accompanying him. The men from the academy started at the man on the bed and left. Few minutes later, as Mikan sat on the bed holding her grandfather's hand she heard the cars leave. Just then the old man opened his eyes and said "Mikan is that really you" the girl nodded back. He threw off his covers and started dancing. "Uncle, stop acting childish" the nurse said. "Ji- Chan, you seem fine" Mikan said puzzled. "Well, it was your mother's idea that we call you back home. It was high time and she wanted to train you herself." "Mom?" Mikan questioned. "Hi Mikan. It's nice to see you after all of this time." The nurse replied.

"Mikan, shouldn't you stop." Yuka said worried. She had been training for last six hours, continuously. "Mom, I'm fine." Mikan replied. It had been about a month since she arrived and she knew the academy right now would be in a festival mood. Christmas was around the corner. And this would her first Christmas with her mother. Yuka sighed and looked her precious daughter, she reminded her of her teacher. "Girl, you are coming in for dinner now. You haven't eaten anything properly since morning." Yuka said, concerned. "Mom, I had a glass of milk in evening. Everything else makes me puke." Mikan whined. "Come inside and have your dinner" Yuka commanded her. "Five minutes more mom" Mikan said. "'Kay" Yuka said. She was just about to leave when she heard a thud sound. Mikan lay on the ground, unconscious

* * *

"So, Mizu you'll be reporting in the training grounds on Thursday evening and Yo-chan you on Friday." The silver haired boy nodded. "All the others who have got missions will report to me before leaving and after arriving back at the academy. Your back-ups would be told to accompany you when you'll be leaving. Is that clear?" Mikan asked. There was a tone of authority very apparent in her voice. "Yes ma'am" the students replied. "Class dismissed" she said. Students left the class, but one stayed back.

Mikan was busy in her work, she did not notice him. "Nee- Chan" he called out to her to gain his attention. "Yes, Yo-Chan" she asked. "Can I come on Saturday too for some extra training? I know it's an off but you see I'll be turning ten soon and then you'll have too send me for missions. I want to be ready" Mikan smiled at the young boy. After she had been given the charge of the dangerous ability class, she had taken care that no student younger than ten was sent for missions. She herself did few difficult one with Natsume but never did she send a student on a life threatening mission." Yes, Yo-Chan. Of course you can come. I'll be very happy to see you and train you personally"

"Nee-Chan, can I ask you a question, if you don't mind that is." He said. "Sure, go on" Mikan replied. "Uhh, Nee-Chan, who trained you" the boy asked hesitantly. Mikan smiled and answered "my mom". "Oh! Okay. Thanks. See you later. Bye" he left hastily. He had no idea this would have been her answer.

Few minutes had passed since the young boy left. A raven haired boy entered the class. "Sakura," He said as he entered the class. Mikan glanced at him and went back to her work. "Any missions for me?" he asked. Mikan picked up two files from a pack of eight and threw them at him. Those files contained information about the missions. Natsume glanced at rest of the pile. He picked up another three of them after going through each and left. Mikan glanced at him as left and then at the pile. She looked at the files and smiled .he had again taken the most difficult ones with him. She took out another file from below her papers and kept it on her pile. She had kept the most hard for her after all.

Mikan went back to her work. It was until sometime later that there was an announcement. The speaker shouted "Miss Sakura please report the headmasters room immediately"

Mikan stared at her work. What was it now?

* * *

**Caramel: finished at last. I'm falling in love with this story.**

**Natsume: why don't you go and find a guy to fall in love with.**

**Caramel: shut up, you pig. (Throws a pen stand at him)**

**Mikan: another cliff hanger.**

**Caramel: I said I'm falling in love with this story**

**Mikan: falls down anime style**

**Caramel: I'll like to thank all the reviewers and since blackmailing really works I'm not gonna update till I get ten reviews.**

**Spoiler: there's gonna be a huge shock in next chapter. I have been throwing hints before though.**


	5. who?

**Mikan: where have you been?**

**Caramel: sulking**

**Natsume: idiot**

**Caramel: I got only 5 reviews. (Whines and purrs. Sobs)**

**Mikan: oh poor girl, come I'll give you a hug**

**Caramel (hugs mikan and teases natsume) thanks**

**Natsume leaves fuming**

**Mikan: where did he go?**

**Caramel: only god knows**

**Mikan: I agree. Lets start with the chapter**

**Caramel shrugs and begins

* * *

**

**Previously**

Mikan went back to her work. It was until sometime later that there was an announcement. The speaker shouted "Miss Sakura please report the headmasters room immediately"

Mikan stared at her work. What was it now?

* * *

**Ch 5 **

**Who???**

**Memories can be both good and bad at the same time**

Mikan walked slowly across the hall. Her steps echoed in the emptiness. All the students would be doing homework or hanging around their friends. Unfortunately she didn't have time for either of them. She had not talked to her friends for about a month. Who cared? She didn't, but maybe Hotaru did.

Why had_ they_ called her? Had she done something wrong? Was she getting very easy on the missions? Had someone complained?

A thousand thoughts raced her mind. She took a deep breathe to calm herself. It did not help. She sighed to herself. A strange expression of pain and concern flashed in her eyes with a new thought. Was it something related to them. Her mind then raced to something she had unwillingly left behind.

* * *

_Mikan woke in an unfamiliar room her mom sat besides her worried. A lady in a white court worked with some reports on the desk in the small room. It was all white, like that of a hospital. She was in the hospital. Why? She had fainted, she finally remembered. "Mom" she said in a small voice. Yuka looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile. The lady in the court looked at her and said "you are awake" she smiled at her. Mikan nodded. "Do you mind if I'll ask you some questioned." She said. "No" Mikan answered, her voice shaky from sudden use. "Good" the doctor replied._

_"Mikan, when was the last time you had your period" the doctor asked._

_Yuka looked at mikan gravely and said "I thought you did not have them"_

_Mikan bit her lips. "I started last winter" mikan replied Yuka first. The doctor looked at her, waiting. "Uhmm, I think about four months ago" Mikan answered truthfully._

_The doctor looked at her confused. "I'll just be back then" the doctor replied._

* * *

Mikan took a deep breathe before she opened the door. It was a luxurious room carpeted, and there in the middle of the room was a big table. Behind which sat middle aged man. "Sir" she said. The man looked at her and said "sakura, some new students have been transferred to the school. All of them are in your class" mikan looked at him with no emotions; she had none to show him. "Here are their details" he said throwing few files across the desk. Mikan picked them up and glanced through each of them. She started shocked at the last one. "Any problems" the man asked.

Mikan tilted her head a little. "Sir, do you mind if I take full responsibility of them." She asked politely.

"No, it has always been yours." The man replied with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you, sir." Mikan replied.

The man just nodded.

"sir, where are they?" she questioned.

"your room" he replied.

Mikan left the room hurriedly.

As soon as she closed the door mikan broke into a sprint. "They are here" she thought. She smiled to herself. They voice the doctor rang through her mind as she ran as clearly as it actually had been _"mikan, you are pregnant."_

She burst into her room and shouted at the person sitting on the couch "_Aio,_ where are they?"

* * *

**Caramel: was that expected?**

**Mikan: uhhhhh**

**Natsume: what the heck?**

**Caramel: for them it was. Whatever please leave a review**

**I know you can**

**Please do**

**Pretty please with a strawberry on the top**

**Natsume: ichigo (starts drooling)**

**Mikan: pervert**

**Natsume snaps out and runs. Mikan follows.**

**Caramel: review, review, review.**


	6. here

**Disclaimer- if I owned it, why will I write this?**

**authors note**

_flash back_

normal story

* * *

CHAPTER 6

A STORM THAT IS SILENTLY CHEARFUL

**The silence before a storm is predictable**

**But when commotion is before you have to be worried

* * *

**

**_previously_**

_**"sir, where are they?" she questioned.**_

_**"your room" he replied.**_

_**Mikan left the room hurriedly.**_

_**As soon as she closed the door mikan broke into a sprint. "They are here" she thought. She smiled to herself. They voice the doctor rang through her mind as she ran as clearly as it actually had been "mikan, you are pregnant."**_

_** She burst into her room and shouted at the person sitting on the couch "Aio, where are they?"**_

**

* * *

**

Mikan lay sprawled across the lover seat in her room. Her eyes closed and her chest heaving from running across the school. Aoi sat across her skimming through a magazine. Slowly a smile appeared across mikan's flushed face. She felt like the carefree 10 years old she once was, it was all because they were just across the wall. She had peeped about half an hour ago and found them cutely and cozily sleeping. She had stood there for fifteen minutes, breathing in their every feature, examining and assessing each inch of them with her old memories. They had grown, a lot, since she had last seen them. And a hell lot more since she had first held them

* * *

"_Kaa- san please don't leave me, I'm scared." 13 years old mikan had told yuka as she lay on the operation table waiting for the cesarean to start. The doctor had told she could not give a normal birth. It was just too dangerous. She was just 8 months along but it had too be done because it was causing complications. She was huge. She had moved towns to keep herself and the babies safe from the academy. Yes, there was not just one. Shifting to natsume's hometown was just a coincidence. Running into Aoi and her dad there could be predicted. Aoi had just looked at her and said "you were right, my brother is a pervert. But aren't you just too big to be five months along." Mikan couldn't help her blush at that time. She did not want to tell anyone else about what had happened with natsume she did want to tell anyone how she had ended in her current. It would be her secret. Forever._

_Two hours later she was handed the first boy. Mikan couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. All her insecurities had been forgotten when his little hand touched her nose. She was ecstatic. The little black tuft of his black hair and his tiny nose told how he was a perfect mixture of both of them. Noah, she had called him._

_Twenty three minutes later his twin was placed in her arms. And already she could see how alike yet so different they were. His hairs were just a shade or two lighter than his older brother, his shocked auburn eyes a shade darker. She could not take her eyes off him._

_Then she had waited another eighteen minutes, and then something had gone wrong. Doctors and nurses had left franticly. "Mama what's happening?" Her voice layered with worry. Thirty two minutes later a nurse had come to her and told her, they couldn't save last one. She had gone into frenzy. "Give her to me, please, give her to me." Mikan had shouted. The nurse looked pleadingly at the new grandmother whose eyes were overflowing at the loss of her grand daughter. "Baby" yuka could say to relax mikan but mikan had told her "please kaa- san just let me hold her. Please only once". Yuka had glanced at the nurse and the nurse had brought the limp body to mikan. _

_Mikan had held her for two hours just staring and caressing her, close to herself. Doctors had tried and given up on taking the baby away. And then slowly she had felt the baby move. Her black hair was a bit shinier than her brothers. Mikan could take her eyes off her. And then mikan's gasp had filled the room. Yuka who had left mikan alone had run back to her._

_Mikan tears which had been streaming down her face earlier had a different reason to flow now. Mikan's auburn gaze had just met an astonishing red. The girl in her arms had stared intelligently at her mother for few minutes and then she had fallen asleep. She was so much like him. Just her little face was like mikan's._

_She was half mikan._

_She was half natsume._

_And his words of a happy day had ringed in her mind. "She would be half you and half me. Half natsume and half mikan" he had said_

_Half you _

_And half me._

_NA-tsume_

_MI-kan_

_Nami

* * *

_

"Nami" Mikan breathed under her breath before she opened her eyes.

"noooo" a shrill voice rang around the room. "Ma, that's cheating. You were not to know I was awake" her childlike voice rang around.

Mikan smiled and just grabbed the little girl in her arms. "Yes, Na-Chan I missed to you." Mikan said before the girl could say anything else.

Then the girl looked up her mother and mikan met the astonishing red eyes.

'Natsume.' They always reminded her of him. However mikan could not hate Na-Chan. She couldn't. Even if they reminded her of that…that…nightmare.

_Aoi always said this too." One look and they'll know" she had said ample number of times. _He'll know.

"Shit" Mikan murmured. She was doomed.

"Mama Can I go and wake those two up." Nami said. "Yes, honey." Mikan said.

Nami ran towards the inner room.

"Good, all the kittens would be awake" Aoi said her voice filled with amusing sarcasm. Mikan smiled at her. "I'll get milk for them. There's some in fridge." Aoi said. Mikan knew she had already rummaged through her room and the contents of her fridge. She would have to refill her supply of hufl puffs.

"Get up, you idiots" a voice rang from within.

"Na-Chan, language." Mikan warned

"Hey, nee- Chan do you want some milk too." Aoi teased from the pantry.

"No thank you Aoi." Mikan replied in the same tone.

Just then two identical boys ran to mikan and mikan wrapped them in hug. "How are my little boys?" mikan said.

"Ma, I'm not lile, I'm big now." One of them said.

"Yes Noah you are now a big boy." Mikan told him

"What bout me" the other one said.

"No, Neil you are still my little boy." Mikan replied. Noah stuck his tongue out at Neil. Mikan couldn't help but laugh at it.

After a while as everyone sat around the small kitchen table with an extra chair dragged from her study sipping the contents of each of their glasses, mikan began "so Aoi do you want to go to central town tomorrow?" she questioned.

"Sure" Aoi replied "but" she added with a glance at Nami.

"Don't worry, I have a plan" Mikan cut her off before Aoi could say anything else.

* * *

The end

* * *

**a/n: okay I updated. I hope you understand how I got nami's name. Don't complain I did not update. Blackmail me if you want an update, bribe me can be another option, but the best is to leave a review. No flames.**

**I'll be back as soon as I get motivated by you reviews. So leave a review. Please do.**


	7. central town

**I'M BACK**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOTHING OFFICIALLY PUBLISHED TO MY NAME**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**I know you know**

**But why doesn't it show**

* * *

**Previously**

_After a while as everyone sat around the small kitchen table with an extra chair dragged from her study sipping the contents of each of their glasses, mikan began "so Aoi do you want to go to central town tomorrow?" she questioned._

"_Sure" Aoi replied "but" she added with a glance at Nami._

"_Don't worry, I have a plan" Mikan cut her off before Aoi could say anything else._

* * *

**On with the chapter**

Sunday, central town was buzzing with life. Mikan could spot many of her friends, class mates, teachers and students around enjoying the leisure of a weekend.

"ma…'am" a voice chirped around mikan, mikan smiled. Na-Chan was still not used to it. "Yes, Na- Chan" she said with adoration evident in her voice.

"Can I buy another box of this candy….after we have shopped for the uniform" she added the last part quickly eyeing the empty box of hufl puffs. Mikan could not help but smile. How her children have reacted to the box of hufl puffs was a sight not to be missed. It seemed like a blind man had seen the light for the first time. Of course, they were one of those things she had craved for during her pregnancy and unfortunately could not have.

"We will see" mikan replied

"Yaa" Na-Chan shouted. Few people around looked at her amazed.

Mikan shrugged. Her children were two stars, so they could afford it, ignoring the unlimited card Mikan had as a teacher. Mikan could not help but smile at the enthusiasm Na- Chan had shown. She was clearly a copy of Mikan, attitude wise.

* * *

The uniform trial was short and ….awkward. People were certainly intimated by Mikan but they were also attracted to Na-Chan's cheerfulness. Or maybe it was the alice Na-Chan had copied from Narumi on her arriva,l discreetly. Few of the girls from Mikan's grade had stopped to call Na-Chan cute, few have shouted it. It could be inferred that she'll have her own fan club soon. However, people did not forget to notice her eyes. Some had looked twice and even one had asked if she was wearing contact lens.

Her eyes were unsettling. They stood out and did not match her personality. They seemed unnatural. Or only mikan felt that they were unnatural and clashed with rest of her features. Her _bright green_ eyes seemed an eye sore, somehow.

They sat around a table in the café drinking items from the menu. To a certain extent she was glad they offered milk or the trio would have suffered a second sugar rush by eating hufl puffs. Mikan sighed and waited, she knew her friends would be around in a minute or so. And soon enough they were. Her earlier waitress was intimated by her and Anna had been out to serve her. She knew her twin would be around soon.

"Mikan, can I get you the usual" Anna asked

"Noo..." mikan whined "please get me an extra strong espresso"

"Sure..." Anna trailed off worried by her change in order. "And what can I get her for these two beautiful boys" Anna asked.

"We are not beautiful" Noah said quickly. "We are handsome" Anna could see he had a cold exterior

"I would like finger chips" Neil had replied a same manner.

"Okay, and what about this little lady over here" Anna questioned as her usual self

Na-Chan beamed still jumping up and down "chocolate cake"

"You are not having a chocolate cake" Mikan said to Na-Chan. "I want you in bed as soon as we reach the dorms. She'll have a mini burger." Mikan directed to Anna.

"BUT MA…am" Na- Chan replied corrected herself at the right moment.

"No buts" was a clear reply with a raised brow.

"Okay" Na-Chan said "I'll have a burger" the energy still there in her voice

Anna could not stop her self from noticing the odd exchange. "So who are these cuties any way, mikan?" she asked as she scribbled the order

"my new students" Mikan replied monotonously. Anna could not help her self and gasped. Three new DA types. That would be terrible news. They were just too young. She stood there for a moment collecting her. Mikan just offered her a weak smile and a nod to reassure her about their safety.

"And I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich." A voice joined from behind. Unmistaken voice of Hotaru Imai came from behind dragging a tortured looking Ruka as she sat next to her supposed best friend. "Water" was the only thing he managed to say in between his distorted breath.

"Hi Hotaru" Mikan said with a smile that was quick enough to vanish as she lead out a groan to put her head on the table. Not only she seemed tired but she was suffering from a massive headache. What's with the kittens let lose with a supply of hufl puffs.

Hotaru seemed a bit taken aback from this behavior. Mikan had not pointed out her pains in a long time. This could only mean she was in too much pain or certain someone(s) was having her affect on her. She was quick enough to take out a strip of medicines for her best friend. It was her turn now to help Mikan. But she had an image to live up to. "10,000 rabbits" she added quickly. "Account" Mikan was quick enough to say as she grabbed the pills. Hotaru did notice how mikan had used her empty account again. Maybe her mikan was back

Five minutes later when everyone had been served and Mikan back to her usual self slowly drinking her coffee. Na Chan could be seen eyeing Hotaru's sandwich. "So Ruka why were you so out of breath when you reached here" Mikan asked. "Uhhh" Ruka replied with a blush "I was running" .Mikan eyed him, disbelieving and then glanced at Hotaru who had a sly grin plastered across her face

"That's a lame excuse, you know" Mikan answered back. Ruka could not help himself from blushing more. Hotaru was busy watching her boyfriend interact with her best friend and did not notice how Na Chan vanished from her seat reappeared a moment later in her lap, climbing from below the table on her legs. Hotaru could not help her self and be shocked.

"So you are Hotaru" her voice rang out as she bit into the sandwich. Hotaru looked down on her and everyone in the café had stopped to watch how the scene would fold out. "You know my mama and kaa- san used to talk a lot about you" she said taking another bit.

"Really" Hotaru replied. She found herself quickly taking a liking to the little girl and all her thoughts about her climbing her up and taking her sandwich were forgotten. There was something nagging her mind and an image of a little Mikan was there. There was instant affection for the girl.

"Yaa, they used say how you would react to me and kaa san said you would never be angry on me" her childlike voice rang. "You would not be angry, right?" She questioned.

"No" Hotaru answered. "Aren't your kaa san and mama same" Hotaru asked as she waited for her to reply, she dug into the other half of the sandwich. "What?" she said looking around. Everyone scrambled away by her aura and were amazed how there was no effect on the girl on her lap

"No. kaa san says she feels too old if we call her nana. My bothers", she said lisping a bit, pointing at the boys "tease her with it"

"Okay" Hotaru replied "what's your name by the way"

"Na Chan and that's Noah pointing to the left and that's Neil she said pointing to Ruka. Hotaru glanced at her boy friend to see that the boy had climbed him and sat there comfortably eating his chips and squatting away mikan's hand. Ruka was too shocked to notice the exchange between Hotaru and Na Chan. Neil offered him a chip which he took and thanked the boy, smiling.

Mikan pouted at Neil's behavior but soon relaxed as she saw her two friends. It seemed so easy for them to interact with the devil incarnations. Maybe, she could leave them with the duo if the need arose. After all, they were the _**godparents**_. She had not made it official. Once, they found out, she grimaced at the thought, she would make it official.

_Speaking of relations, where was the hyper active aunt of theirs_, mikan thought. She had refused to go to Natsume. She believed _"the jerk broke up with you and left you pregnant. If I could, I would renounce our relation_". However she could not, she would not; Mikan had made her promise. She could not tell her it was not his fault. He was high.

In a little while mikan could see Na Chan dropping off to sleep, still in Hotaru's lap. She stood up quickly and took her up in her arms. "Come on you two, your sister is already asleep. Let's go the dorms." Mikan said. They would go back to her room and she would tuck them in her bed. She wanted to spend as much as time as possible with them, before anything happened. "Guys she directed at her two friends, I'll see you in the class."

"Kay" Hotaru replied and then dove into her sundae.

Ruka gave her a smile and said "that's alright. See you too. Uhmm" he said

"What" mikan noticed her hesitation and politely asked

"Oh! Nothing just curious a bit" he said blushing.

"Go on" Mikan urged.

"How old are they? You know, the boys are twins, obviously, is Na Chan a year younger or so?" he asked

"They are triplets." Mikan answered trying to hide the pride and love in her voice. "They are three." She replied Ruka nodded. "So take care and Ruka I think there is someone who wants to meet you." Mikan said pointing to a figure approaching them.

"Huh" Ruka replied turning around to see a raven haired girl jumping at him.

"I missed you so much ni- san" the figure said

"Aoi" his shocked voice rouse.

Mikan smiled and left them to meet and catch up. She told Aoi about her plan she knew the kittens identity was a secret. It was to keep them safe. There alice was dangerous and swiftly pointed to their origin. Any how, she had three kids right now to take care of.

* * *

Mikan lay on the bed with the boys on each of her side. Na- Chan lay in her lap. Soon, she would outgrow her lap. She looked young for her age. Doctors said it was due to what happened at the birth. Her little girl was tiny when she was born. She also suffered from asthma due to incomplete lung formation on her birth. And she cried out in pain in her nightmare. She would clutch her chest, sometimes. Mikan knew why. The twins also knew. Na Chan was not supposed use her alice. Even nullification it affected her life span. The boys did not have the problem.

This had happened a few minutes ago. The twins had thus laid on both her sides for comfort and had fallen asleep listening to mikan hum a song to the girl. Mikan stroked the girl's hair cuddling her close to herself. She remembered doing to same to _him _when _they_ were together. She felt like crying. She did not know why she had not confronted the boy and told him about what he had done under influence. But, she could feel the time coming when she would have to do so. There wad dangerous ability type class on the Friday. Five days. Mikan sighed. _Let the count down begin._

_Finish_

* * *

_**For information on the triplets check my profile.**_

**Okay. Leave a review. It took a lot of effort for there are grammatical errors please point it out, i proof read it twice, but i can still make mistakes. English is not my first language but i still try... even if i am pursuing a bachelors in English. i would not mind a beta or a pre reader. however i'm not familiar with how it works. so please help. **

**No flames and only critical comment. I'll update when the total reviews reach a 40. See you all soon.**

**Bye**

**~Cara G**


	8. love you

**Chapter 8**

**Yes I'm back. You are not hallucinating. I'll like to thank everyone that reviewed... uhmm I never thought someone could react to jinno eating pudding this much. Rofl.**

**I'm still looking for a pre-reader/ beta. Anyone interested, please PM me.**

**Nup, all I own does not contain Gakuen Alice. Maybe a day would arrive where I would. Or Maybe I could own Edward. Sigh.**

**This is a bit different chapter then before. Please help me god.**

**WARNING : some cursing in this chapter.**

**Some things in the past**

**Leave effect that long lasts.**

* * *

**Previously.**

_Mikan lay on the bed with the boys on each of her side. Na- Chan lay in her lap. Soon, she would outgrow her lap. She looked young for her age. Doctors said it was due to what happened at the birth. Her little girl was tiny when she was born. She also suffered from asthma due to incomplete lung formation on her birth. And she cried out in pain in her nightmare. She would clutch her chest, sometimes. Mikan knew why. The twins also knew. Na Chan was not supposed use her alice. Even nullification it affected her life span. The boys did not have the problem. _

_This had happened a few minutes ago. The twins had thus laid on both her sides for comfort and had fallen asleep listening to mikan hum a song to the girl. Mikan stroked the girl's hair cuddling her close to herself. She remembered doing to same to him when they were together. She felt like crying. She did not know why she had not confronted the boy and told him about what he had done under influence. But, she could feel the time coming when she would have to do so. There wad dangerous ability type class on the Friday. Five days. Mikan sighed__**. Let the count down begin**__._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**I still love you**

"_I remember blood. There was a lot of it. I knew it was not mine and she was not here. She was always here. Everyday, when I woke up, she would e their pacifying me. It calmed me. I would be euphoric. So her absence, lead me into a frenzy. I grew mad. She was not there in her room. She wasn't anywhere .then everything was over and just like that she was gone. Nothing was same ever again. I was mad. I was mad about her. And I still loved her. How could I not. She was my light. My Mikan._

_I wanted her. I needed her. I was still protective about her. It made me uneasy when she went on missions but I knew she was strong. That was a relief sometimes. I could not start my day with out seeing her. It made me nervous as hell. Everyday, I would breathe with relief when I saw her. However, I knew she was not happy. She was sure as hell as lonely as me .I would convince my self she missed me just as I missed her._

_I never knew what pushed us away. I tried to go back, but she just did not accept me. I did not know why. I did not have a fucking clue. I still tried. Something nagged me at the back of my head that it was the blood. I had hurt her. Something told me there was a scar on her. It was on her shoulder. I had never seen it, but I just knew. This was not the scar I was talking about. I had affected her so much so that I had taken away her smile. I had left her lifeless and hollow. She was not innocent. I had lost her. And I would go through hell, pay with my soul, my life, anything just to have her back. Just to hold her once again in my arms."_

* * *

**MONDAY**

Mikan entered the class humming a slow song. "Hey everyone" her voice rang around the class. She had a small smile on her face. Almost like her old one, almost.

"Hi" few off her class mates replied.

"Yo" rang the obvious shout from the mind reader.

"Good morning" There class representative said. Few nodded.

"hi Hotaru" she said to her Best friend making a point to greet her separately. Hotaru nodded and for I a moment she thought she might hug her, but then she sat on her seat.

Natsume noticed this and was bewildered. What had happened he did not know about?

* * *

Koko was dragged from his collar as he tried to exit the class. "What the fuck" he cursed.

"Shut up and quickly come back inside" a voice said.

"You are not going to rape me, are you?" Koko joked and immediately regretted it. He a felt a change in temperature and he did not have to read his mind that he had made him angry. He silently prayed to god and when his hand shot out and started begging "I'm sorry, Natsume. I was just kidding. Please, I don't want to die a virgin. I want to grow up be a physiatrist, marry, have kids, please I'm sorry."

Natsume just walk back into the class. Koko knew he was safe and send another quick prayer to the gods and followed him inside. "Uhmm…there are few new students in the dangerous ability class. From what I read from Anna, they are very young, maybe three or four. Hotaru thinks it is because of them Mikan is acting like this." Koko said even before Natsume could question. He had read his mind.

"hn" he replied as a thanks and left.

Koko took out his handkerchief to lean the sweat from his face and then glanced up at the clock. "Shit" he cursed out loud."I'm late for lunch. I hope Sumire would save a seat for me." He murmured to himself before breaking out in sprint to the cafeteria.

Natsume reached a relatively emptier cafeteria. His best friend still sat there with his girlfriend. It was a weird match. However even in a weird they were perfect for each other. Sometimes, Natsume would feel a little jealous of his best friend. He had a significant other which he lacked.

"Ruka," he called his friend barely audible to anyone else then the said person, "seen Sakura?" he asked.

His best friend thought for a moment about his best friend's need for Sakura and then realized it would be because of missions. He shook his head and replied "I heard she went for a picnic with some of her students but I have no idea where."

Natsume nodded his acknowledgment and grabbed a carton of milk from the counter. He opened it, took a sip and left. He had a rough idea about her location.

Natsume took a well known path to the sakura tree and he could already see it in the sight. As he walked along he made out that about five figures were hanging out at his place. One had flowing brown hair, the shade of drifting sand and other four had dark midnight black hair which seemed oddly familiar. But as soon as he could see any ones face he realized that the raven heads were already moving in the opposite direction. One of them, obviously the older one carried a basket in one hand and one of the boys had a blanket. So they were here for an actual picnic.

* * *

Mikan had just received a call about some suspicious looking men loitering around the academy. There was also a report they may carry weapons. She could have done it alone but she wanted it to be done and be over it. Some assistance from the black cat was required. And she could sense he was close by and soon enough she could see him. She bid a farewell to Aio and kittens telling them to go to dorms. She comforted Na Chan that she'll back in an hour.

* * *

Natsume, we have a mission." She told him as soon as he was in the hearing vicinity and then she briefed him about it.

It seemed odd to natsume about the help mikan had asked for this relatively easy mission. He listened closely and soon they were sprinting t the western wall of the academy were the reports had been made.

Natsume hit the last man on his neck to render him unconscious. The guards will take care of him. He started trotting back to mikan who he had seen a half an hour ago he came across a few unconscious looking severely beaten men, without a second glance he ran in further.

The next thing he saw made his blood boil. Mikan was surrounded by brawny looking four men and the fear in her eyes was evident, even though her face remained cool and calm. Her shirt was bloody and torn exposing her shoulder. One of the men was holding her arm and other he could see was trying to feel her up. Next moment the men were on fire.

Fifteen minutes later, mikan lay on the ground breathing heavily and natsume noticed how the wound across of neck disappeared leaving smooth, clear skin behind. The scent of burnt flesh lay heavily in the air. "Mikan, are you alright" natsume questioned concerned. He could see she was fighting a battle inside her now. She did not respond.

"Mikan" he said slowly brushing at the scar on her shoulder. She shuddered and cringed away at the contact.

"No don't natsume" she almost shouted and it nagged his memory. She took few calming breaths and her usual demeanor returned.

"Mikan, are you alright." He questioned again.

"Yeah" she breathed "just don't touch me again" there were few moments of silence again. "They were last of the men, you can go now" she said. Before he could even move, she had leaped over the wall. Natsume could not be certain if he had seen tears in her eyes or not. But he was sure now that the scar was real and not the figment of his imagination.

* * *

Later that night, as natsume lay in bed he realized something. Mikan had not called him Hyuga but natsume.

And something really violent had happened that bloodied bloody night.

As he drifted of to sleep, he heard some childish giggles which were soon followed by humming of a song which lulled him deeper into sleep

* * *

Mikan finished humming the song to Na Chan. Whatever had happened in the afternoon and left her shaken and the memories were scratching away at her insides. However she realized she was thankful that Natsume had been there. It was quite an irony. He had become her savior. She realized that he was still protective and hyper aware about her. He still loved her. Like she did.

But his touch was another story, leaving her afraid, open and unable to defend her.

**finish**

* * *

**I'm still looking for beta. I promise to update as soon as I meet my review target. please tell me I portrayed natsume correctly. No flames only constructive criticism.**

**What do you say can you reach 50? I'll update only when I have a total of 50 reviews. So come on give me 10 more reviews. Not too much ask.**


	9. Cheetah printed dresses and Uncle Koko

**Yup I am back, and I found an awesome beta.**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own …..Half a glass of fresh mineral water….which I just drank…:P. so sadly I don't own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. However I do own the kittens Noah, Nami and Neil if you want them you have to simply ask me.**

**One of my favorite stories got update after a long time. I was happy to read it. Go give a try blood moon by archdemonlord. It is a rocking story. But so is his bonded. I totally recommend reading it if you are into mature stuff that is.**

_**Note: I forgot to mention that Mikan is a special star and shares the top floor of dorm with the other special star- Natsume.**_

_**Note 2: No one knows about what Natsume did to Mikan, not even Aoi. They think Natsume and Mikan were in a relationship and everything was intended.**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_As he drifted off to sleep he heard some childish giggles, which were soon followed by the humming of a song which lulled him deeper into sleep._

_Mikan finished humming the song to Na-chan. whatever had happened that afternoon and had left her shaken had been there- scratching away at her insides. However, she realized, she was thankful that Natsume had been there. It was quite ironic- he had become her savior. She also realized that he was still protective and extremely aware of her. Yet he still loved her- like she did._

_But his touch was another story- leaving her afraid, open, and unable to defend herself._

* * *

The break had just ended and the students were slowly returning to their classes. Mikan and Anna were talking about their math homework, and a few other students had settled into their seat while the rest were talking, broken into small groups. The last seat which belonged to a certain black cat was empty- it seemed he was not interested in attending class and was rather taking a nap under a certain sakura tree. Going unnoticed by many, three little devils slipped into the class.

Na-chan quickly ran to Hotaru and assumed a position in her lap. The queen had a small smile on her face and then continued to work on her latest invention.

Neil slipped to Ruka and started playing with his pet rabbit- Kiro. The old one had died of old age and passed peacefully in his sleep. Ruka murmured a soft hello to the boy and the boy continued petting his pet. Noah slipped over to his mother and stood along with her. After a few moments of her failing to notice him, he pulled at her skirt to draw attention to him. Surprised by the sudden pull of her skirt, Mikan could not help but shriek- drawing the attention of the whole class.

Mikan calmed down soon and glanced at her feet to collect the unfazed boy in her arms, "Hey, what are you doing here, Noah?"

"You missed lunch," the boy stated.

"I had a mission," Mikan replied. There was no need to go into details so the boy nodded.

"Oh my god, he is so cute!" a random fan girl said. "Can I know your name little darling?" another asked. "Do you have an older brother?" another voice asked. "Oh! I saw him first! He'll answer me first!" Mikan could see that a fight was about to break out.

"You three need to leave," she said, catching the attention of the fan girls.

"Three?" a girl asked, and then the girls noticed the other two. This was followed by shouts and a few girls received hits from the infamous baka gun. Mikan sighed and ordered, "Out you three."

However, before they could, their electricity yielding teacher had entered the class. The kittens made no effort to leave.

The class was half way done before anyone knew. The kittens were quietly seated, two alongside Mikan- who had shifted to her assigned seat seeing as Natsume was absent. Na-chan was seated between her god parents- who were utterly unaware about their status in her life. Mikan sat, wondering, at her table. One: why had Jin Jin not noticed three spawns of devils (that made Natsume the devil, giving it some after thought) and Second: why was there so much silence? There had been no small talk, no note passing, only pens scrapping against paper. Na-chan had been too quiet. She was up to something, and it was like a dam waiting to burst.

Jin Jin was working on the next question. He wrote 'tan 45 + sec 60 - cos 30=' on the board and turned around for the answer. "Who will answer this?" he asked, but before he could answer there was the noise of chalk scrapping across the board. He glanced back at the board.

In very childish handwriting, next to the question was written "ve rok", and alongside it was a drawing of what could pass as a caricature of Jinno. The class burst into a fit of laughter.

"Who did this?" Jin Jin asked, fuming, but before any student could reply, there came a voice from next to him. "I did." It was a very small voice- almost a whisper. Jinno glanced at the owner and was beyond shocked. There along beside him stood another Jinno, dressed in a tight cheetah print cut sleeved dress which ended at his ankles. He was wearing a big pink puff colored hat and was carrying a tote out of which leaped a toad who then settled on his shoulder. The real Jinno suddenly seemed very ill. "I shouldn't have had the pudding," he said a little too loudly and ran out of the class.

The whole class was laughing uncontrollably. Mikan controlled herself after a minute and then glared at the girl who was trying to hid behind Hotaru.

Koko had been well aware about what had happened in the class. It was easy for him to know he was not the only one who was asking about who had done it. Some thought it was his best friend and the class representative. However, from what he had read from their minds, he was sure it was not them.

Suddenly, there were panicked and scared thoughts demanding his attention. He narrowed it to their owner- the girl who was sitting between Ruka and Hotaru.

"_Oh my god, oh my god. Mom is angry,"_She was thinking. Koko looked at her confused.

"_Na-chan. calm down,_" came another thought from her.

"_You'll be alright,"_ another almost same _voice_ said in her mind.

Koko was beyond confused at this point. But the next thought helped a bit.

"_But Noah, Neil, Mom …"_Na-chan left the thought incomplete and Koko saw her burying herself in Hotaru's lap.

Koko realized that the three shared their thoughts. However, the next image left him flabbergasted. "How the hell?" he shouted, drawing the attention of the whole class. Koko had seen the image of Mikan with the word Mom in the little girl's mind. "You!" he pointed at Na-chan, and then at Mikan, whose mind was blank to him due to the constantly active nullification alice. Then, out of the blue, he passed out.

Mikan had been fast enough to read Koko's mind. She had copied the alice eons ago. With no option left, she had used the alice of sleep on him- causing him to abruptly pass out. The whole class had gone silent after Koko's outburst. Mikan had to lighten the mood quickly, and so said, "Seems like he also had the pudding," causing the class to burst out into another fit of laughter.

* * *

The school day had ended smoothly after that. Koko was in his room sleeping soundly. Mikan knew that because until she reached him, he would not wake up.

Mikan slowly made her way to Koko's dorm. As she entered the room she deactivated the alice and waited for the boy to come around. A few minutes later, Koko woke up to Mikan sitting besides him on a chair drawn from his study.

"You...she called you Mom," he said as soon as he was able to make a coherent sentence.

"Yes she did- because I am," Mikan said in a soft tone and slowly began the story.

Mikan lay on her bed fighting sleep. She had told the boy the same story she had told Yuka, Aoi, and Aoi's dad: She had been in a relationship with Natsume, and left the academy when she received the letter. The rest was history. Natsume didn't know now- but he had to be told soon.

Anyways the Kittens enjoyed their time with uncle Koko

* * *

**Finish**

**shikyo's work is magical. Tell me what you say.**

**i did not reach my 50 review mark but i have to update. can i ask for 12 more review for this chapter i'll reach 60.**

**what do think about uncle Koko and Jin Jin a dress.**

**what can you relate a Cheetah printed dress to anyways.**

**what do you want next Natsume- Kittens meeting or a Kitten Centric Chapter. what do you say, who should find the truth first Natsume OR Hotaru.**

**Reviews mean updates and updates mean answers**

**Pay your homage to Ruka's lovely, now dead pet rabbit.**

**Signing out**

**Cara g**


	10. na chan goes missing

**Next chapter is here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. However, Noah, Neil and Nami –the kittens are my property and result of my freakily over active crazy imagination. If you want to use them, you have to ask for my permission as under the rules of the www (dot)fanfiction(dot)net. Thank you.**

**My amazing reviewers: your reviews make my day. Thank you all. I'm too lazy to reply to you from my mobile.**

**Note: multiple pregnancies in teenagers are more common and have a higher rate of occurring. So all my active readers, be careful, you may have two (or three), if you are not protected. If there are twins in your family, the rate can be higher. It is regretful none of my relatives have twins. **

**I hope this chapter meets the expectations of people and I have tried to make it longer than my usual chapters as the last chapter was short.**

**Wish me luck. It feels like I'm writing an exam, however I think exams are easier to write. The syllabus for it been defined and stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

_**I am happy the way I am,**_

_**If it bugs you I don't give a damn.**_

* * *

**Previously on Once in a dream and I love you so**

_The school day had ended smoothly after that. Koko was in his room sleeping soundly. Mikan knew that because until she reached him, he would not wake up._

_Mikan slowly made her way to Koko's dorm. As she entered the room she deactivated teh alice and waited for the boy to come around. A few minutes later, Koko woke up to Mikan sitting besides him on a chair drawn from his study._

_"You...she called you Mom," he said as soon as he was able to make a coherent sentence._

_"Yes she did- because I am," Mikan said in a soft tone and slowly began the story._

_Mikan lay on her bed fighting sleep. She had told the boy the same story she had told Yuka, Aoi, and Aoi's dad: She had been in a relationship with Natsume, and left the academy when she received the letter. The rest was history. Natsume didn't know now- but he had to be told soon._

_Anyways the Kittens enjoyed their time with uncle Koko._

* * *

**Wednesday**

Mikan lay on the bed along with Na chan who had taken a leave from the classes for the day because of health reasons. She had severe pain attack in the night which was followed by a difficulty in breathing. Why? It had happened because she had used her alice in the class in the afternoon. That's the reason she was not allowed to uses any of her alices. Her brothers avoided it too. Any of the alices she used affected her life span.

Just like her father suffered, she would too if she over used her alice. She had not been trained to use any of them but she still managed to make an impressive show out of it.

However, Mikan had trained her brothers a little so that if any emergency arose they could defend themselves. Yet, their fire alice remained raw. Mikan found it too hard to manage this alice. The rest two- nullification and steeling & copying had been taught to them.

Na chan had picked out the use of these alices from her brothers minds.

On their birth, Mikan had discovered that the three could communicate through thought whenever they wanted. It was the reason the three seemed so in sync and hardly communicated with each other verbally.

Yuka had reasoned that mikan had copied the alice of mind reading from her while she was still pregnant and the three had somehow managed to utilize it. Not only the alice of mind reading but any other alices she had copied also had been their alices. Fire seemed to be inherited too.

Thank god Mikan had copied Misaki's alice later on. Three were enough, she could not handle more.

It was due the same reason Koko was due in another half an hour to bring the boys to Mikan's dorm room.

Mikan's cell phone suddenly rang out in a shrill tone drawing out Mikan from her thoughts. She exchanged a short conversation and realized she was due in next fifteen minutes to a teacher's meeting for an impending reunion for the pass outs on the Saturday.

She made it to the bathroom and changed into a pair of jeans. She came out to a distraught looking Na chan sitting up on the bed rubbing her crimson eyes. She had woken up from her nap due to the phone call.

"Momma" she called out "can I have a glass of milk"

"Later. You can have it when your brothers come back." She replied. "I'm going out and will be back in a while. Your brothers will be here in half an hour with Uncle Koko. Don't go out." Mikan said as she closed the door, leaving it unlocked for the twins.

Mikan walked to the staff room and realized she had not used he alice of appearance change on Na chan, today. Her eyes were their natural color. She just hoped no one stopped by.

* * *

Five minutes since her momma left, Na chan started fidgeting and nothing seemed to hold her interest. Her doll had been recently changed and another page from her color book filled beautifully. She sighed and her pink lips turned to a pout.

"I wana glass of milk" she said to no one particular. Jumping up from the bed and pulling her pajama shirt down, she ran to the little kitchen in the room. She took the carton of milk from the refrigerator and found that it was not that heavy to hold. She kept it the floor and ran out to drag a chair. She held the carton in one hand and tried to stand up on the chair. It took her two tries before she could do so. Quickly keeping the carton on the shelf, she jumped down to get a pan for heating the milk up.

After another two minutes, she quickly located the pan, thankfully kept in one of the lower cabinets. She jumped a little and successfully managed to keep the pan on the shelf. Making a quick way up the chair, she balanced for a second or two before getting the two things near each other. She took a deep breathe and made a show of patting her back.

"Good wok Nami. Keep it'p" she said to herself, excited to do something that only grown ups do. She opened up the carton and tried to pour the milk into the pan. She was not successful. The entire contents of the carton spilled out on the shelf and started dripping on the floor.

"nooooooo" her voice echoed in the room. "Momma is gonna be angry" she thought, almost panicking. She had to do something, but first she had to clean the spilt milk.

After cleaning up the mess, as quickly as possible, Na chan ran out into the corridor. She stopped for a moment to think and quickly ran inside to grab some money and ran out the door again. As soon as she opened the door, she came face to face with a young, silver haired boy.

Yo chan had wanted to discuss about his training classes with Mikan. He wanted to this in private and knew the best place for this would be her room. He had planned to go after the classes were over. However, when he reached there he came face to face with a little raven haired and crimson eyed girl. She was dressed in a set of pink pajamas and looked extremely adorable. She could see her resemblance to Mikan and the eyes were a direct relation to the fire caster. It took him no time to figure out who she was.

The questions about his training forgotten, yo chan bowed down to get a better look at the girl. "Little girl" he said "where are you going"

Na chan looked at the visitor and bit her lips in a nervous gesture. Would he tell her momma about the milk? Can he help? "I wan milk. It fell down. Momma will be angry." She said in a confident manner, trying not to appear anxious.

"Oh!" the boy exclaimed noticing the money that she had clutched in her small fist. "So you want to go buy more milk." He continued. Na chan nodded vigorously. "But I don't think you should go out dressed like that." He told her.

Na chan quickly took in her appearance and formed a small 'o' with her lips. "Will you take me the town if I change" she said. The boy nodded once. Na chan jumped a little and ran inside to change into her uniform. A minute later she came dressed in her skirt and the buttons of her t shirt were buttoned in a haphazard manner. Half of them were open and rest tucked into the wrong holes. "Will you help me with my socks and shoes, please?" She said to the boy. She held a pair of socks in one hand and shoes in another.

"Sure" the boy said and sat her on the couch in the room. Quickly making his way through the socks and shoes, he helped her to get them on. He remembered mikan doing the same for him few years ago. He re-buttoned the shirt, blushing a bit, but soon realized she was wearing an under shirt and took a breath to calm himself. "What's your name." he asked..

"Nami sakura, but everyone calls me Na chan. What about yours" she asked.

"Youichi Hijiri" he replied and motioned her to get down.

"thak you" she said jumped down from the couch and shouted " I'm ready" with a big smile on her face. Yo chan shook his head then pointed to her hair. Na chan glanced

at her hair and ran inside to grab a brush and a hair tie. She smiled cutely and him the brush and the tie.

Youichi glanced at the brush and blushed. "I don't know how to tie your hair" he confessed embarrassed.

"Just brush it then" Na chan squeaked out. She too seemed self-conscious for a moment. Youichi blushed and softly brushed her hair afraid to hurt her. A minute later, the job seemed to be done and Na chan smiled at her reflection and again thanked him. "Can we go now" she said.

"It's too sunny outside. Will you be fine outside." He asked.

Na chan thought for a second and ran inside to her room she came back wearing a straw hat with a green ribbon and a pair of sun glasses. "Is this otay?" she asked.

Youichi nodded, grabbed her hand and made a quick way to the corridor.

* * *

Koko came back with the twins to an empty room. When he failed to find Na chan, Mikan or milk he realized that the two must be out to get some milk. They would be back soon. He propped himself on the couch and dodged a fireball aimed at him when he said that there was no milk. The two devils seemed photocopies of their father. He sighed and slowly fell into a slumber after the two went in the room to take a nap all the while whining that their uncle koko was useless as he could not get any milk.

* * *

Na chan was breathing heavily before she could even reach to the bus stop to catch the bus to central town. Youichi noticed this and quickly grabbed her up in his arms and Na chan quickly circled her arms around his neck. They reached the central town quickly. It was obvious that that would attract attention. Thus Youichi tried to hide from their Fan girls. The key word is tried, they were surrounding him soon.

Noticing everyone around her, Na chan started getting worse and soon burst into tears. She was definitely not well now. The temperature around them started to rise when the fan girls tried to touch her and take her from Youichi, apparently to soothe her. Youichi was quick to notice this and he activated his alice scaring away all the girls. Na chan had buried her face in his shoulder and sobs still racked through her body.

"shhh. They are gone." He told her. It took her some time before she could calm down.

* * *

Mikan came to a silent room and saw that Koko was softly snoring on her couch. She peeked inside and found that only the twins were there. She quickly became worried "Na chan." she called out. She checked in the bathroom and the kitchen but she seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

"Nami" she called out again her voice was hysterical.

Koko woke up because of the shouts and quickly found Mikan. "What's the matter, mikan" Koko asked.

"Where is Nami" Mikan asked close to tears.

Koko was taken aback. "Wasn't she with you?" he asked. "There was no milk, so I thought you two had gone to get some. She wasn't here"

"No, I had gone for a meeting. What do you mean she was not here? Where can she be" mikan said everything in room started to shake. Mikan's alices were going out of control. Mikan realized this and took few calming breaths. Koko had jumped behind the couch, afraid. A few minutes later Mikan realized that there had been no milk, when she had left for the meeting there had been some.

"There was milk, when I left." She said aloud.

Koko realized what may have happened." She must have gone central town to get it." Koko replied, giving it a thought.

"Oh my god! Shit!" she cursed out loud realizing that her three year old with crimson eyes was out and right now could be anywhere.

"We got to find her." She said. "I'll go, you stay here with the twins" she continued rushing out the door.

* * *

Youichi and Na chan had bought the milk cartons. But soon he had realized that Na chan was still not better. Maybe some milk would help. "Would you like some milk now" he asked. She nodded once. She was still in his arms. Youichi quickly made his way to the café and ordered a glass of milk. The milk arrived and Na chan downed it in no time. "Was that good" Youichi asked. Na chan nodded and stifled a yawn. "Let's go back now. You seem tired." he said to her and gathered her in his arms again. Even before he was out of the café, Na chan was asleep.

He was on his way to the bus stop but was stopped by Anna who had seen them in the café. "hi yo- chan" she said to the boy. The boy nodded once, arrogantly. "Isn't that Na Chan" she asked. He nodded again. "She's asleep" he told her. "Okay, if you don't mind I'll take her to the dorms, I'm going that way." She said.

Youichi thought for a second and realized that he was tired by carrying Na chan around. It would take a while before he could reach the dorms. He also realized that was quite late and he had to go the library for some material for his homework before it closed for the day. Yoichi nodded once and handed over Na chan to her. Na chan was so deeply asleep that she did not even notice that someone else was carrying her now.

Anna had been returning from the café, when she had seen Youichi and Na chan. She could not help herself and be affected by Na chan's cute outfit and she wanted to hold and take care of her. She had realized that Yo chan had grown a bit tired from taking Na chan around and instantly offered him to take her back to the dorms.

In her haste she had forgotten not only to ask about Na chan's room number and take the key but also that she had a date with a certain class representative scheduled an hour later. Initially, she had decided that she would run to her room and change quickly into the dress that she and Nonoko had decided earlier that week. She realized, that she too was growing tired carrying her and the milk cartons.

Half to the dorms she bumped into Nonoko.

"Hey, didn't you have a date with Yuu today" Nonoko question her best friend.

"Oh, shit" She cursed and then realized that Na chan was with her and quickly apologized. "I totally forgot about that"she said to her friend. "What should I do, yuu will think I ditched him. Oh god, please help me." She said.

"Relax honey, "her friend said. "Why don't you go find yuu and apologize? Where are you taking Na chan anyways" she question.

"To the dorms" Anna said.

"That's fine; I'll tell some one to take her. Give her to me" Nonoko said. Anna nodded and handed Na chan and the milk cartons to her and ran to find her date. Hopefully, they could still go.

* * *

Mikan had been going down the stairs when she bumped into her best friend. Hotaru was quick to notice the crazed look on her best friends face. "What happened" she asked trying to hide her worry in her monotones voice.

"Na chan" mikan said, "She has gone missing. I was going to look for her. Will you help me?"

Hotaru nodded. "Did you look on the other dorm floors? Maybe she went to her room" she said.

"No, she is staying with me for a while. Please just look for her, if you find her take her to my room." Mikan said. Hotaru nodded once again and went down to search for the little girl.

* * *

Nonoko looked around for few minutes, hoping someone would come by intending to go to the dorms. She was getting late for her job. She could see a figure approaching the way. She hoped he could take the little girl to the dorms.

* * *

Natsume had been very irritable that day. The kittens were attracting a lot of attention and he had fucking not met them. According to some fan girls, they were super cute and extremely adorable. Secondly, mikan had not come to the class today, he had missed her. And he was appointed as a volunteer for the reunion on Saturday. He had to help plan for it.

He could do nothing about his frustration. Koko had conveniently left early after the classes finished instead of hanging out with his friends.

All in all he was extremely annoyed.

He was making his back to the dorms from the sakura tree when he saw a worried looking Nonoko holding a little girl in her arms. The girl seemed to be asleep.

"uhhh, hi, natsume" she said to him as he was passing by. He gave her shrug. "Natsume wait" she called out to him. He stopped in his tracks. "What" he said annoyed.

"Are you going to the dorms?" she asked him. He just glared back. Taking this as an affirmative answer, she handed Na chan to him and said "please take her to her room. I'm getting late for work. Thank you" she shouted running away.

Natsume looked at the retreating figure for a moment, unaware how to react. Suddenly, he realized that he was actually holding a girl and a bag of milk cartons unaware what to do next. The girl seemed deep asleep but from her ragged breathes he could make out she was not well. She had clutched his shirt tightly and seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. Not like mikan, but still perfect, like she was meant to be held by him.

He was shocked that he was hit by so many emotions just by holding this little girl. Not only was he feeling protective about her but he also realized that he was worried about her health. He quickened his pace to dorms. Maybe she could rest in her room until she woke up.

* * *

Hotaru was just outside the dorms when she saw natsume holding Na chan. Even though she felt that somehow it was right, she still had to take her to mikan.

"Na chan" she said. "give her to me Natsume, Mikan is going berserk looking for her. "

Natsume looked at Hotaru questioningly for a moment and then tried to pass her the girl, unwillingly. He did not feel it was right. Na chan had clutched natsume's shirt tightly and she whined in her sleep as she went to Hotaru. Natsume felt a little worried about that. However, he let her go and Hotaru carried her away from him.

Mikan witnessed this and she could feel tears brimming her eyes. She blinked a few times to keep them at bay. She quickly took Nami from Hotaru and hugged her to her heart. She was not doing the right thing hiding them from him. She had to act soon.

* * *

**so what do you think? does it make for my short last chapter?**

**i seriously thought of leaving a cliffie in this one, but i am not that bad**

**i was hoping we could reach a 65( actually 70). what do you think can you do it. please leave me review.**

**next chapter everyone's thought on the episode "nami goes missing"**

**yo chan joins the rank of "we know the secret of kittens" group. who do you think would be the next one.? leave comment**

_**love**_

_**Cara**_


	11. cranky mornings

**Chapter 11**

**Once in a dream and I love you so**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. However, Noah, Neil and Nami –the kittens are my property and result of my freakily over active crazy imagination. If you want to use them, you have to ask for my permission as under the rules of the www (dot)fanfiction(dot)net. Thank you.**

**All those people who review thank you and those who don't should do. It makes me happy people are reading my story but it makes me happier when you leave a review.**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. But I had a lot of problems like exams and writer's block etc. but I promise that this chapter will make up for my lazy ass…and the next.**

**Follow me on twitter. I go by Caramelgracious and my blog is www (dot)poemsbycg(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Those were a lot of dots.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**I feel a connection I have lost long ago**

**Then why do I feel it has grown so**

**Previously**

_Natsume looked at the retreating figure for a moment, unaware how to react. Suddenly, he realized that he was actually holding a girl and a bag of milk cartons unaware what to do next. The girl seemed deep asleep but from her ragged breathes he could make out she was not well. She had clutched his shirt tightly and seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. Not like mikan, but still perfect, like she was meant to be held by him._

_He was shocked that he was hit by so many emotions just by holding this little girl. Not only was he feeling protective about her but he also realized that he was worried about her health. He quickened his pace to dorms. Maybe she could rest in her room until she woke up._

_Hotaru was just outside the dorms when she saw natsume holding Na Chan. Even though she felt that somehow it was right, she still had to take her to mikan._

"_Na Chan" she said. "Give her to me Natsume, Mikan is going berserk looking for her. "_

_Natsume looked at Hotaru questioningly for a moment and then tried to pass her the girl, unwillingly. He did not feel it was right. Na Chan had clutched natsume's shirt tightly and she whined in her sleep as she went to Hotaru. Natsume felt a little worried about that. However, he let her go and Hotaru carried her away from him._

_Mikan witnessed this and she could feel tears brimming her eyes. She blinked a few times to keep them at bay. She quickly took Nami from Hotaru and hugged her to her heart. She was not doing the right thing hiding them from him. She had to act soon_.

* * *

**Thursday**

Mikan woke up by a lot of banging on her door. The loud thumps early in the morning had already made her cranky. She had stayed up all night taking care of Na-Chan. Her little escapade in the mornings yesterday had made her restless and the whole night she had danced around the bed trying to find some comfortable condition. She had around so much that mikan had to put Noah and Neil on the pulled out bed from the coach in the living room. Na- Chan had finally fallen asleep due to utter exhaustion at 2 am and Mikan had soon followed her into the dream world. Due to lack of sleep Mikan had missed her daily jog and now some sick idiot was trying to wake her up at….. 8 am.

"Oh shit" Mikan murmured as she clambered up from her bed as silently as she could without waking up Na Chan. She almost kissed the floor once while she ran to get the door. Strange… it seemed like six years ago all over again. She smiled amused and guessed that either it would be the class representative or Hotaru at the door. She opened the door while wondering idly why the two little kits had not woken her up already. Maybe they were also too tired due to their sister's health.

They were too over protective of their little sister and saw too it always that she had best of everything, was safe and protected. They were always at a look out for any danger too her and didn't let anyone close to her. That was the only reason; she was not at a sleep over with any of her classmates already. Mikan wondered were they like this to only her or were older brothers like this everywhere. She would never know. But a sudden burst of an image of her favorite Tsubasa sempia reminded her that she had known it at least for a while.

She opened the door with a jerk almost hitting her in the face. Hotaru stared at the brunet with an unashamed amusement; she could not help herself from giving a smile at the apparent state of her best friend. A sense of déjà vu filled her. With a quick breath she retained her usual expression and said "you are late, Baka. Thank god I came up to get you or you would have slept in, again. Now, run and get ready for school."

Mikan started blankly at her best friend for few moments unable to understand the mutterings of her best friend and out of nowhere she was hit by the infamous Baka gun after almost four years. Mikan fell back and immediately assumed her fighting stance and dangerous gaze.

"What" Hotaru said, now unable to hide her delight.

"uhh! Nothing" mikan said her voice a bit rough from sleep. Mikan looked worried for a moment thinking about Nami and her state of sleep or rather her state of wake. If Nami woke up her eyes would be her original color. She had to distract Hotaru as soon as possible.

"uhh, Hotaru could you please wake up Noah and Neil and help them to Change in the bath in the living room. I'll go Change and help Na-Chan in my room" mikan said

Hotaru was quick to notice the two figures sleeping on the living room pulled out bed. She gave a quick nod to her friend and made her way to wake up the two boys. It seemed suspicious to her that the twins…err the triplets were always around Mikan. She too was too protective of them. Yes… they seemed to share features with her, but Hotaru had dismissed it earlier. Now, she had to do something to figure out if they were related. …yes, they were related. It would be apparent to anyone that was close to Mikan. Even Natsume seemed suspicious about that. She knew no one in the school knew. She would have to scoop around.

Breaking into the school records on the main system in the office appeared to be a good idea.

* * *

Mikan quickly changed into her uniform, deciding to shower after school. Mikan Changed Na Chan who was blissfully asleep. Mikan decided to carry the little girl to her class where she would wake the little girl.

Mikan made her way out to the living room laid Na Chan down on the pulled out couch and then warmed two glasses of milk for the boys. Taking out few cookies, she set them in a plate which she had recovered from one of the cabinets. She poured the milk in two mugs and then proceeded to check on the boys.

Mikan checked inside the bath and saw Hotaru kneeling over the small stool she had placed a few days prior. Hotaru seemed to be struggling with the little buttons on Neil's uniform. Mikan smiled at this.

Noah was crouched over the shelf, brushing his teeth, fully dressed. "Good morning mom" he mumbled with the brush still in is mouth. It came like "ud..nornin maam"

Mikan glanced at him and said her greetings. Thankfully, nor she neither Hotaru caught up with the slip up.

"I have warmed milk for you two. Run along fast or we'll be late." Mikan told the boys.

Noah finished brushing and jumped down and ran out to get his milk. Neil seemed almost frantic, tugging at his shirt…almost messing Hotaru's efforts to close it. Milk seemed a magical word. Finally tucking in his shirt, he followed his brother out.

"Thank you Hotaru" mikan beamed pleasantly at her best friend. Hotaru seemed shocked for a moment. It appeared that last few years had never ever happened. Her Mikan was still the same.

Hotaru locked the door and handed the key over to Mikan. Mikan was carrying Na Chan effortlessly and the two boys zoomed ahead, playing tag, till they reached the classroom.

"You were really worried about Na Chan yesterday." Hotaru commented.

"yaa, it was really scary. She been lost for an hour almost gave me a heart attack." Mikan replied clutching the girl tighter in her arms.

"Why?" Hotaru questioned simply. Mikan's worry about Na Chan was…. Maternal. Hotaru realized and her eyes widened in shock.

"Na-Chan is a dangerous type ability alice. Her alice type is the fourth one. It sucks her life." '_Like her father_' Mikan whispered, she eyed the boys and seemed satisfied of their well been. "She also has asthma" she told Hotaru.

Hotaru gave a curt nod and her face hardened at the information. It was better not to divulge for any more information. This one had already affected Mikan and it was visible in her body language.

_But the question was- what was her alice?_

Mikan and Hotaru parted when Mikan started making her way towards the elementary school building. However, she was not even five minutes away from here dorm, when her phone rang. She was promptly informed about a meeting regarding the impending reunion at 11.00 and also that the students were given an off due to this. furthermore, the high school students were supposed to help with the decorations in the central town.

Mikan decided it was better to go to central town directly, then first to reporting her friends in the class room. She went to the nearest bus stop, with the twins in tow. After a wait of fifteen minutes, a fairly empty bus took her the market area.

* * *

Two hour later, mikan could see her class mates helping around. Streamers and flowers and pieces of wood were strewn all over the place. Noah was following Ruka around who was directing few animals helping him build his side of the stage. Neil was spread all over the blue prints for some plans on which Hotaru was working. Mikan was supervising around with Na Chan still in her arms, blissfully asleep.

Anna and Nonoko who were busy in the café baking goods, had put in the last tray of the cup cakes and had drifted towards Mikan and Na Chan. Both of them started cooing and trying to cuddle her. They tried to take Na Chan from Mikan, but Mikan refused to leave her.

"Come on Mikan, just for a few minutes." Anna almost whined.

"Please" Nonoko added.

"She was unwell, yesterday. She needs her sleep, guys." Mikan said.

Both of the girls could not help but make puppy eyes to her, taking a page directly from Mikan's notebook. Mikan couldn't help herself and gave a little giggle. "Fine, you can I have her. I have a meeting in half an hour. You can baby-sit her for a while, then." Mikan said.

Anna and Nonoko proceeded to thank Mikan for giving her time with the cute little girl with promise of a strawberry cake. Mikan still had a sweet tooth, she couldn't just refuse. Half an hour later, mikan left for the impending meeting. However, before leaving she did reinstated her alice of appearance Change on Na Chan's eyes.

* * *

Natsume had been feeling miserable and infuriated since the morning. Not only did he wake up on the wrong side of bed, his routine glass of milk was finished. He did not have any! After that, when he decided to go to the class, the teachers declared the day off. Moreover, mikan did not even come to the class. So now, he was 'resting' on the sakura tree and there was something he felt he was missing.

He was apprehensive that he was supposed to be somewhere else, with someone else. There was need to protect someone, someone close. He had no idea what to do.

After Fighting with his feelings for last half, he decided to go where his friends were.

When he reached the area, he could see that half of the material was over and done with. However, most the girls, okay… fan girls were crowded near the edge of the stage. Suddenly, there was a frazzled cry amidst it. He was barely able to stop himself from sprinting towards it.

* * *

Nonoko had just picked up Na Chan in her arms when Sumire had made her way towards her. Sumire had started pinching Na Chan's cheek and cooing her.

"She seems so little and delicate" Sumire commented.

"Yaa, you are right. She seemed much better yesterday" Anna said.

"Really?" Sumire inquired.

"Yaa, Mikan had said that she had gotten ill after she reached the dorms." Nonoko said

"The poor thing has a tendency to fall ill" Anna whispered to her friends.

"That's really unfair. She's so cute." Sumire said.

"yes, she is cute." Anna exclaimed.

Nami shifted a bit in Nonoko's lap and murmured something which was oddly similar to hulf puffs.

"SO CUTE!" the three of them said in unison. They did not mean to be loud, but when they said it together, it got a little loud and soon a crowd of fan girls started to gather around them.

"yes, she is so adorable." One of them said.

"I just want hug her once" another one said pinching Na Chan's check.

This woke her up. Been surrounded by so many people startled her. When she noticed she was not been carried by Mikan, she started to panic. She wanted her mommy.

"_Na Chan, calm down" _one of her brothers thought towards her_. _

"_Mommy will be back soon" _Nail though_t." Please don't cry or you'll get sick again"_

"_Yes please don't cry_" Noah backed Neil_._

"_I want mommy" _Na Chan thought and gave a strangled cry as soon as she felt someone touch her again. "_Mama" _she sobbed into Nonoko's neck.

* * *

Hotaru was startled when Neil suddenly jumped up from his place and started looking at the gathered crowd of the fan girls, frantically. "What are you…" her questioned was cut short by a cry from amidst the crowd. She realized that the girls had gathered around Na Chan. She quickly jumped up from her place and ran towards the crowd. She took her Baka gun out started hitting carefully at the fan girls. She did not want Na Chan to be hurt. By the time the crowd ran away half scared she could see, Na Chan was o her way to a flow blown panic attack and she was also having trouble breathing.

She took her from Nonoko who looked scared and had no idea what to do. Even though Na Chan shifted easily, she did not relax. Hotaru had no idea how to pacify Na Chan and she was too getting worried. The fear in her eyes resembled Nonoko's and she realized the position that her friend had few minutes prior been in. she had pacified Nonoko's fear, but who will pacify hers.

Within seconds, Hotaru was surrounded b the twins but they looked as helpless as she appeared. With no idea what to do Hotaru too began too began too panic. She had no idea how to care about a baby.

* * *

Natsume saw Hotaru taking the little girl from yesterday into her arms. The little girl was having a panic attack. She was shaking uncontrollably and Hotaru had to sit down to make sure she did not fall from her arms. Two little boys were also there with Hotaru. Ruka came over after sending away the animals and then talked to Hotaru for a few moments. He ran away soon after. The little boys, they were twins, followed him. Natsume did not realize that he had walked over to Hotaru. And it was too late to stop him; the words had already left his mouth.

"Give her to me" Natsume said.

Hotaru frowned mentally. Why was Natsume asking for her? was he worried? He looked worried. He was tense and looked really anxious. Could he help Na Chan relax? Maybe he could. He had taken care of Youichi when he was young. Maybe he knew what to do.

Hotaru gave a stiff nod and Natsume hurriedly scooped up Na Chan into his arms. She was so light. What was her name? How old was she? Why was she so …scared? Natsume had no idea what to do. However, it was clear to him he should take her away from the crowded area. Every eye was still on him…er her. Natsume quickly moved to the edge of preparatory area giving anyone and everyone a hard glare who even glanced at him.

Hotaru followed him but he did not heed her. Her usually rigid expression was marred with a frown. Natsume also noticed the worry in her eyes. It was strange to see how the little girl had wrapped everyone around her figure in such a less time. Natsume had no idea when she had arrived, but he knew this much she was a new centre of attraction for his classmates.

Oddly enough the girl had stopped shaking by the time he reached his desired destination. She had wrapped herself in his arms in such a way that she was completely covered in his presence; seeking comfort. However she was still trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay little girl. I'm here. No one's going to harm you now. You're gonna be alright. You are safe" natsume murmured into her ears. Na Chan relaxed even more and her breath started to regulate. Na Chan gave one last dry sob and hid herself in natsume's shoulder. Natsume tightened his hold on her. "It's alright, sweetie. You are gonna be fine. You are safe." He murmured soothingly once again.

Na Chan briefly glanced up at the boy holding her. She gave him a small smile and quickly closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber cocooned in his safe and warmth. Her tiny hands slowly fisted his shirt tightly

Natsume stared wide eyed at the innocent creature in his arms. He was amazed and had no words to say. She looked so innocent, like_ her._ Why did he felt this overwhelming need to protect her? And was there a speck of crimson in her unnaturally green eyes?

* * *

Mikan rushed back to the site. Ruka had reached as soon as the meeting had ended. She ran to Na Chan who was been held by Natsume. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. _"Oh natsume"_she thought. She knew if there was any other person on this earth that could relax her was him and he had proved her right.

She took Na Chan into her arms from Natsume whose features were marred with a frown as soon as she had touched the little girl. Natsume noticed the panic in her eyes but he did not want to Na Chan to Mikan. Why was she taking her anyways? Before he could question her, Mikan was already gone. He also noticed the twin boys following her.

_Who were they?_

* * *

**Oh my god. That was a lot of work. I'm starting on the next chapter immediately. I'll update it as soon as my review total reaches 80. **

**Next chapter- Natsume and the kittens officially meet.**

**please leave a review, it is much better than waking up cranky in the morning.**


	12. finally

**Chapter 12**

**Once in a dream and love you so**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. However, Noah, Neil and Nami –the kittens are my property and result of my freakily over active crazy imagination. If you want to use them, you have to ask for my permission as under the rules of the www (dot)fanfiction(dot)net. Thank you.**

**I love you all I am overwhelmed by the response I got for the last chapter. All those reviews set me jumping like crazy in the middle of the night and the next day I was still so …happy. You guys made my day. Thank you. Whoever decided to talk about my story to others and recommended it, I cannot thank you enough. Maffy waffy, if that's you, just send me an address so I can flood your house with gifts. I like to dedicate this chapter to (cause I know that dedication of a chapter to you by an author can make you feel giddy inside) **_**cocospice, **__**kittymeowmeowlurv, gigimimi, vampirealice1, blackkitten071theO, gracehasgrapes, sarahstarS, lolalolypop (thank you for saying I can be a real author. it boosted my morale to complete my third story which I have personally written. it had been hanging for a while. Almost as long as this fic.) , MAFFY WAFFY,**_ _**ritsutainaka,**_ _**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX, Kylee-cat and Guest. Please leave an address for me to reply so I can thank you personally. **_

**Follow me on twitter. I go by Caramelgracious and my blog is www (dot)poemsbycg(dot)blogspot(dot)com. I might just leave a teaser out there.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

_Mikan rushed back to the site. Ruka had reached as soon as the meeting had ended. She ran to Na Chan who was been held by Natsume. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "Oh natsume"she thought. She knew if there was any other person on this earth that could relax her was him and he had proved her right. _

_She took Na Chan into her arms from Natsume whose features were marred with a frown as soon as she had touched the little girl. Natsume noticed the panic in her eyes but he did not want to Na Chan to Mikan. Why was she taking her anyways? Before he could question her, Mikan was already gone. He also noticed the twin boys following her._

_Who were they?_

* * *

**Friday.**

**D-day.**

**In words of mikan- don't come out of your rooms today. There's gonna be open fire.**

* * *

Natsume woke up with the sound of his annoying alarm. He quickly grabbed it and threw it across the room. When the little buzzer didn't stop, natsume bluntly tried to set it on fire, tried to. He couldn't and had to ultimately wake up to stop the little buzzer. He seemed to remember when he came out of his sleepy haze that Hotaru had gifted this to him on his last birthday, after he had burned his fifth clock in a row in a month. It was special; he had figured it out as soon as she had handed it to him. It had been fire proof and breakage proof. He had discovered it the next morning. Letting out a soft huff, Natsume came to the conclusion that there was no possible way he could sleep in.

He had been dreaming about a certain brunet and the damned clock had woken him at the climax, pun intended. Now, he was in need of a cold shower specifically. He sighed at his current state and proceeded to remove the only article of clothing he had taken to wear to bed. He swiftly moved to the shower cabinet and turned on the multiple sprays. The water evaporated as soon as the first few drops hit his body. Slowly his body temperature lowered to the water temperature, making him suppress few shivers. Soon he relaxed enough to enjoy the shower.

Natsume took his time in the shower and emerged out 15 minutes later. He then proceeded to wear a boxer shorts and the under shirt of his school uniform. Letting out a sigh, Natsume wandered to the balcony in his room. The view from his balcony was that of the north forest. He could even see the lake in the distance. Towards his left, there was another balcony and the door opening into it was wide open. The balcony stood a good fifteen feet apart but he could still hear the shouts of certain brunet from it.

"What do you mean you finished it yesterday?" her voice rang out the door.

Natsume could not help himself and his lips turned up at the corners listening to her carefree and somewhat relaxed voice.

'_Strange, she seems to be happy. Why after all this time?'_

Natsume kept standing there, trying hard to listen to something new. However, no new voice reached to him. Nothing drifted out until a while. Natsume was in for a treat, 'cause next to drift out was not her voice; it was her. She stood out there clad in a matching pajama set. Her hair was open and easily caught wind. First she tried to tuck the strands behind her ear, but soon gave up. Natsume's hand twitched. He wanted to feel those silky strands and now they were down to her hips, beautiful beyond imagination.

A little figure soon came running to her, hugging her legs. Natsume could make out that he was a little boy. '_One of the twins from yesterday_.' He thought to himself, his lips turning down into a frown. Mikan said something to the boy and he ran inside. She continued standing there for while; with a huff she turned to go inside.

"You know, Hyuuga," she said, "it is rude to stare" looking directly at him. He crocked a brow.

The next thing that happened, Natsume could not believe his eyes. Mikan face slowly turned a shade of crimson that he had missed for so long. Still blushing, her voice rang out to him "you know you should not stand in the balcony half naked, hyuuga." It took all his willpower to turn his embarrassment into smugness. She was still affected by him, at least physically. Soon his face had an all irritating smirk plastered on. Mikan mumbled something under her breath which lip read similar to 'pervert' and then swiftly turned to go inside the room.

Natsume looked dumbfound at he spot for few moments and then proceeded to go inside. Today was gonna be a hell of a day.

* * *

Mikan had woken up as usual with a drooling Noah pressed to her legs. She could not decide if that was disgusting or cute. Mikan had changed and gone for early morning run. She was back from the jog before the kittens woke up and quickly changed into a pair of pjs to enjoy the breakfast with them. With kittens around accidents were sure to happen and she didn't want to ruin her uniform.

They had pancakes for breakfast and when she proceeded to take the milk out, it was discovered that they had finished the carton yesterday evening.

Mikan forced the boys into the bathroom for their shower, knowing fully well they would not until she came in to help. With a sigh, she proceeded into the balcony which she had open earlier for a breath of fresh air. A few seconds standing there she felt the presence and a lingering gaze of her dear neighbor upon her. She was going to snap at him, but Neil ran to her, still fully dressed, demanding her to come inside. Mikan huffed out her breath, mentally preparing her self for the daily water fight in her bathroom that rose when mikan tried to push the two very obvious sons of the_ black cat_ into the shower. Thank god Na chan did throw tantrums for taking a bath or a shower.

After the morning water fights, Mikan left the kittens at the elementary school building, Mikan moved to the high school division to attend her classes.

* * *

It was before the ability class, mikan had been dead tired and sleepy in her biology class and she wanted to do nothing but return to her dorm room and watch TV. She just wanted to escape this class. She needed a means to escape this class. As if the gods have listened to her mental pleading, her cell phone rang.

The teacher looked at her for a moment inquisitively. "Sorry sensei" mikan bowed apologetically, "may I be excused" she said. The teacher gave her a curt nodded and continued teaching. Mikan swiftly moved out of the class and picked up her phone.

"Mikan sakura" the voice at the other end said

"Yes, sir" mikan answered.

"Please report to my room immediately, we have to talk about a mission " the voice at the other end said.

"I'll be there" Mikan replied and swiftly made her way to the headmaster's room.

* * *

Natsume casually walked to the ability class, Mikan was not present at the moment; so he had the accountability of the dangerous ability class. He could have some fun today.

As he entered the class, his gaze seemed to be fixed at the desk were he usually sat at. It was occupied, and that too by the little girl and the twins. What the hell were they doing here? He just hoped that they were here by mistake. However Youichi got up and talked a little with them. He knew them, he could figure it out from the smile that Youichi had plastered on his face.

"you three okay?" Youichi questioned.

The boy on the far left nodded. Next to him sat the little girl and at right corner the other boy. Finally he would know he were they.

All the other class members arrived within next two minutes and as soon as they entered they were staring at the new members of their class.

"Hey, you three!" Natsume said in a casual tone and stared at the kittens. The whole class grew quite. "Tell me your names. I'm your _class representative_. "Natsume said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mikan sensei" Youichi said.

"I don't think she would mind" Natsume replied, questioning Youichi in a manner.

"Oh it's okay." A chirpy voice replied. Everyone looked at the owner.

Natsume stared at the girl with the unnatural green eyes. They were strange.

"I'm Na- Chan and these idiots are my bothers Noah and neil. You can call us Kittens. That's what our mom calls us 'because we love milk. And oh! We are triplets." Na Chan replied with a grin.

Natsume raised a brow at them and smirked. Well a certain part of him wanted them to take them away from here but the clearer and bigger one said that he continued his little _interrogation. _"Your full names "Natsume said.

"ve re not alloved to tell them" one of the twins said. That was Noah something told him.

"why?"

"ve don't know" Noah said. "Mikan Ma'am said us not to" he added.

Natsume looked at them surprised. WTF!

"Your alice?" He asked.

Na Chan smiled. " our alices are…" but her voice was drowned in another ones.

"HYUUGA, go back to your seat" Mikan almost screamed. Her breathing ragged and she was still in her uniform and not her usual class attire.

Natsume stared at her a moment and took the seat at other corner of the room.

"Class, we have few new students. You have met three of them. Youichi could you wake up the _fourth_ one." Mikan said.

Youichi moved to the fourth student but it seemed like Na Chan and Neil were doing the job much quicker by pulling her hair. She sat in front of them with her head in her arms on the table. Natsume hadn't noticed her as all his attention was taken by the _Kittens._

"Would you two kids of devil stop pulling my hair? I am up for god sake" Aio's voice rang out.

Natsume stared at her wide eyed.

"That's Aio Hyuuga. Please welcome her into our class. She has Alice of fire, obviously dangerous. Now for the training schedule for the next week…" Mikan continued the class.

* * *

"…and that's all for today. You can go. Natsume stay back for few minutes." Mikan finished the class. Natsume glared at mikan, she knew how much he wanted to talk to his little sister. Why was she torturing him?

The class slowly dispersed and Natsume did not fail to notice that Aio and Youichi had taken the kittens with them he glared at the three until they left the class. Even mikan had given them a smile. Hell! She had loosened up in the class. No punishments what so ever. AND SHE HAD CALLED HIM NATSUME.

"Hyuuga, we have fifteen days to prepare for a mission. We have to go and Research on AAO apparently. There have been few reports that they have been experimenting, again." Mikan said and proceeded on detailing out the whole mission to him.

Fifteen minutes passed and Mikan noticed that natsume had been fidgeting. She could help her self and a smirk appeared upon her features.

"Are you done?" he questioned. She gave a curt nod and he was out of the class like a cat on fire.

* * *

It took Natsume two hours to find Aio. She was in the central town shopping for control devices as per Mikan's instructions. "Aio" he huffed out, trying to catch his breath.

"for gods sake, what" she shouted at him.

"How long have been here? Why didn't you come to meet your brother as soon as you arrived? How have you been, anyways?" he fired questions at her one after another. He didn't fail to notice that she was just about half feet shorter than him.

"Why should I be reporting to you?" Aio screamed. "and you are not my brother, you egoistic perverted jerk. STOP FOLLOWING ME. I'm going to Mikan nee-Chan."

Natsume started at the retreating figure. First Youichi was angry at him and then him. What the hell had he done?

* * *

It was already ten in the night, and it had taken almost four hours for Hotaru to break into the school system. She quickly clicked new arrivals and learned that about seven new Alices had been recruited in last month. That was surge for the school. Normally about two at most four students were found in a month. She clicked to download information about time. She mentally cursed when she saw it would take about an hour for the file to be downloaded. Hotaru proceeded to stare at the computer screen for next fifteen minutes. She was desperate to find any new information about the mysterious kittens.

Suddenly she was enveloped from behind in a pair of arms. "How's my sexy little minx?" a voice rang into her ears. "Ruka" she breathed out his name in relief.

"You need to loosen up a little" he chuckled "and I know how to do that" and she was suddenly up in his arms. Before she could even struggle, his lips were on her. Maybe this would be a good time pass.

* * *

About an hour and a half had past and Hotaru slipped out of the Ruka's arms and grabbed her silk robe. He seemed to have dozed of after the session on the couch in her lab. She grabbed a bottle of water and made her way to the laptop. The bottle slipped out of her hands when the she saw the opened file. It fell down with thud and the water started tricking out of it.

The noise woke up Ruka and he slowly came out of the sleep induced haze. He started at his girlfriend for a moment and realized she was frozen. He quickly grabbed his jeans and made his way to her. "What happened Hotaru? What are you staring at?" he questioned.

When she did not reply, he followed her gaze to the screen. He was beyond shocked at what jumped out to him as he read the first few lines of the opened file.

_**Nami sakura Hyuuga**_

_**Age 3**_

_**Birthday: 27 may 2008**_

_**Alices: fire, nullification and steeling.**_

_**Father: Natsume Hyuuga**_

_**Mother: Mikan Sakura.**_

* * *

**Ha! How do you think this was? Leave me some sweet lovely reviews. The 100****th**** reviewer, if I reach that milestone will get a preview of the next chapter.**

**The reviewers will get a kiss from Natsume and a play date with kittens. **

**Next update within next fifteen days, I hope.**

**do you mind if i change the rating to M?**

**Singing out**

**Cara**


	13. god parents

**Chapter 13**

**Once in a dream and I love you so**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. However, Noah, Neil and Nami –the kittens are my property and result of my freakily over active crazy imagination. If you want to use them, you have to ask for my permission as under the rules of the www (dot)fanfiction(dot)net. Thank you.**

* * *

**I made it to 100 reviews (sequels like fan girl) and I love you all for that and the lucky reviewer also got a preview. I would dedicate this chapter to all the 19 reviewers. I love you a lot; I'm still on a high from the praise I have received. **

**My college started, I'm finally in the second year but the result isn't out yet. Lol.**

**So that means I will update only when I get time and enough motivation. **

**Anyways go see my profile for information on kittens. **

**I hope this chapter does not disappoint you all. I have tried my best to write and correct the grammatical errors. **

**Yes, you can say that Nami looks like Aoi, but she has mikan's facial features and nature. Does that make sense? Noah and Neil are more like Natsume nature wise. Anyway, I look like my father's grandmother, what about you. That's what I have been told. I do not resemble my mother and I share some natural attributes with my father. My sister is carbon copy of mom and brother carbon copy of dad. Stuck in the middle I don't who I look like. And the middle child syndrome. Anyone out there who feels the same. Enough with the rambling and on with the chapter.**

**Follow me on twitter. I go by Caramelgracious and my blog is www (dot)poemsbycg(dot)blogspot(dot)com. I might just leave a teaser out there.**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_About an hour and a half had past and Hotaru slipped out of the Ruka's arms and grabbed her silk robe. He seemed to have dozed of after the session on the couch in her lab. She grabbed a bottle of water and made her way to the laptop. The bottle slipped out of her hands when the she saw the opened file. It fell down with thud and the water started tricking out of it._

_The noise woke up Ruka and he slowly came out of the sleep induced haze. He started at his girlfriend for a moment and realized she was frozen. He quickly grabbed his jeans and made his way to her. "What happened Hotaru? What are you staring at?" he questioned._

_When she did not reply, he followed her gaze to the screen. He was beyond shocked at what jumped out to him as he read the first few lines of the opened file._

**_Nami sakura Hyuuga_**

**_Age 3_**

**_Birthday: 27 may 2008_**

**_Alices: fire, nullification and steeling._**

**_Father: Natsume Hyuuga_**

**_Mother: Mikan Sakura._**

* * *

It was early in the morning and Hotaru had constantly looked at the clock to figure the right time go visit her best friend who apparently had mothered three children three years ago. She was sixteen, almost seventeen, today. She had been thirteen, just thirteen then.

All the while Hotaru had been here at the school studying and inventing and making out with Ruka; mikan had been taking care of the kids. It was just difficult to come face to face with the fact that Mikan and Hyuuga were parents. And it was apparent that he did not know about it. If he did he would have been around them as soon as they arrived, like Mikan.

She had to be pregnant when she left. All those days she had been ill, groaning in the bed, craving and whining for milk now that made sense. The other thing she did not know about; the other thing that Mikan had to tell her.

She had not slept a wink all night and stared at the pages she had printed about the triplets. Three, there were three of them.

She had stayed up and contemplated the confrontation she was going to have with mikan as soon as the clock struck six. Her eyes had purple bags underneath them.

Twenty three minutes and fourteen seconds to go.

Hotaru sighed and stared at the pieces of paper in her hand. She had memorized all the information by now

**_Noah sakura Hyuuga_**

**_Age 3_**

**_Birthday: 27 may 2008_**

**_Alices: fire, nullification and steeling._**

**_Father: Natsume Hyuuga_**

**_Mother: Mikan Sakura._**

**_Neil sakura Hyuuga_**

**_Age 3_**

**_Birthday: 27 may 2008_**

**_Alices: fire, nullification and steeling._**

**_Father: Natsume Hyuuga_**

**_Mother: Mikan Sakura._**

**_Nami sakura Hyuuga_**

**_Age 3_**

**_Birthday: 27 may 2008_**

**_Alices: fire, nullification and steeling._**

**_Father: Natsume Hyuuga_**

**_Mother: Mikan Sakura._**

There guardian at school was Mikan and out there was Yuka until mikan was legal. Hell even Mr. Hyuuga were mentioned. Oddly enough, there were no legal god parents. Maybe even Aoi knew.

Hotaru understood why Mikan had kept them a secret from the school. Not only they would get unnecessary attention from everyone but been dangerous ability, if persona came back, they might be in danger. Even anti-alice organizations could be after them, if the secret got out. But why in the hell had mikan hidden this from her?

Hotaru glanced at her boyfriend. He still seemed to be transfixed. He sat besides her staring at a point on the ceiling. There had been no exchange of words between them, however during the course of the night, it had been Ruka who had comforted her and gotten her out of the shock. It seemed like hours that she had spend sitting in his lap on the couch, just hugging.

Ruka had been just sitting, staring at the spot on the ceiling for last hour. Before that Hotaru had been sitting on his lap, wordlessly. She seemed to be in shocked just as he was. The fact could not sink in. His best friends were parents. They were sixteen for god's sake. They had fucking three children.

Ruka glanced at the clock. It was nearly six. "Hotaru" he whispered. His voice a little hoarse as they had not spoken for so long. She looked at him and then saw his gaze linger at the clock, she nodded once. She got up and dressed in a pair of jeans and shirt, she always kept in her lab. She passed Ruka his clothes that he had starting keeping here few months ago.

They were finally going to get some answers.

* * *

Mikan was woken up the sound of knock at her door. Who the hell was pounding at her door at six in the morning on a Saturday? Hell, it was only at weekend she could sleep in. she grumbled and sat up. She figure brushed her hair and got up from the bed, in process disturbing Na Chan who had been sleeping curled up against her. The little girl gave out a strangled cry. Mikan moved to comfort her but the pounding on her door seemed louder. She sighed and picked up the girl in her arms, carrying her .

She slowly made her way to the door and opened the door fully intending to shout at the human alarm she had received this morning. The words stopped before they were even out when she saw her best friend and her boy friend at the door. What happened to them? They looked distressed.

"Hey Hotaru!" she greeted in a whisper "what's wrong" she continued.

"Can we come inside" Hotaru asked in monotone. Mikan gave a nod contemplating different reasons for this early morning visit.

Hotaru and Ruka walked inside the room. And Ruka closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong" mikan questioned. "Did you two, too, forgot to use protection last night?" she joked.

Hotaru gazed half amused half irritated at her. "Well!" she said "was that the reason that lead to her?" she continued, pointing at the girl in Mikan's lap.

Mikan stared at her; she had no idea what to reply to that

* * *

It was a good fifteen minutes later when mikan said anything. Mikan had been in shock and had found herself incapable to form any coherent reply. Hotaru waited patiently for mikan to come out of the shock. However, Ruka's bouncing leg was a testimony of his impatience.

"Hotaru, can I talk to you alone for a while?" Mikan questioned. Hotaru looked piercingly at her boyfriend who with a shrug got up and proceeded to move out of the room. "Its okay, Ruka, don't leave. You can go inside to the boys. They will panic if i am not there if they wake up." Mikan said.

"alright" Ruka said with a small smile. He tried to be considerate and moved to the inner room to look at the boys.

Mikan breathed in with relief when Ruka went inside, closing the door behind him. "Hotaru" she said almost with respite.

"Don't" she replied. "You hid something so big from me for last four years, mikan" she almost shouted, breaking out of her sooth façade. "You are a mother! FUCK! Are you an idiot? You hid that from me. Hell! You ran away, for god's sake." She screamed out the frustration that had build up for the last three years. "I thought you were my best friend" she added in a whisper. A lone tear escaped her eyes, but Hotaru wiped it before it could even reach down to her cheek.

"Hotaru!" mikan said "please listen to me before you say anything else" her voice cracked at the end. Hotaru stopped momentary to listen to her. However, she was still ready to continue her outburst. "What?" Hotaru said resuming her monotone.

"It did not happen like you are thinking it did." Mikan said taking in a calming breath. She was going to do it. She was going to tell her the truth. Hotaru crocked her brow.

Taking another settling breath, Mikan said "Natsume had been drugged by Persona that day." She said in almost a whisper. Hotaru did not know how to respond to that. She was not prepared to listen to what was coming next. It was totally unexpected, hell, she was not even expecting what mikan had just said.

"How is that related to this, Mikan" Hotaru responded.

"He did not know what he was doing. I think, he still does not have any idea." She replied.

"What do you mean? " Hotaru questioned.

"He…." Mikan tried to reply, however, she was shaking and her eyes started to glaze over. " I don't know what to do Hotaru. I did not know it then. He does not know. That time, I just wanted to be away from him. I did not know it would lead to them" mikan said caressing the tiny girl in her arms. "But I love them. Even if they were unexpected." She continued, gazing lovingly at the girl. "They are my world." She added at the last with a small smile.

"What did he do, Mikan" Hotaru asked sharply.

Mikan bit her lips, nervously. 'He did not mean it, Hotaru. He was drugged" she said protectively though her voice was still small.

"Did he …" Hotaru questioned.

Mikan gave a small nod

"HE FUCKING RAPED YOU. YOU WERE TWELVE MIKAN" Hotaru screamed "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM"

Nami stirred in Mikan's arms, she gave out a strangled cry and opened her eyes. She stared at her mother for few seconds and then gazed at Hotaru, who was shocked to see the pair of crimson eyes. Mikan rocked her little and Na-Chan put her arms around her neck and quickly fell back into her dreams after finding a comfortable place in the crook of Mikan's neck.

"I love him Hotaru; still do" Mikan replied to her friend

* * *

Ruka had heard Hotaru shouting and was shocked to hear what she had said. He was sitting at the corner of the bed, staring at twins. They did remind him of Natsume, but they had Mikan's eyes, he remembered. He quickly ran to the door and opened it. Even after he had heard mikan confessing, he could not help himself from asking "he did what?"

"umm" Mikan could not form a coherent replied.

"that bastard" Ruka murmured under his breath, "I'll give him a piece of my mind" He continued and started to move towards the door.

"Ruka wait" Mikan shouted after him "he does not know"

"What" Ruka said confused "how the hell he can't remember that" He questioned.

Mikan bit her lip but before she could say anything Hotaru said "Its okay, mikan. I'll explain it to him. You should go and put Na-Chan back in bed, she seems tired". Mikan gave a nod and went inside the room to put her to sleep.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Mikan emerged out, her face tired even after the full night sleep. She looked at the couple in the room, sitting on the couch. They looked flabbergasted and agitated.

"so are you going to tell him?" Ruka asked mikan after she had settled down. She had also gotten them some green tea and refreshments. Ruka seemed furious at his best friend.

"About kittens?" Mikan questioned back.

Ruka gave a nod as a reply for his affirmative answer.

"I don't know. If I tell him about them, I have to tell him about …that night. I don't think I can do that" Mikan replied.

"I think I should jog his memory down" Hotaru murmured.

Mikan raised a brow at her. She gave sigh and said "Fine, I won't do that."

"Then what are you going to do?" Ruka questioned.

"I have no idea. I just need some time." She replied and gave a tired sigh.

The room became quite after that. None of them had anything to say. When no one seemed to do anything, Hotaru gave a shameless yawn. She swiftly covered her mouth and mumbled and apology. Mikan smiled. "Its okay, guys. You need to sleep. I think you two did not sleep yesterday at all. You can pull out the couch and rest till the kittens wake up."

Both of them gave a nod and proceeded to do as per mikan's instructions.

* * *

it was almost eleven o'clock when Ruka and Hotaru were woken up by the kittens jumping around them. "Aunty Hotaru, uncle Ruka wake up, mama has made breakfast" Na-Chan was shouting at them too. Ruka stared at the crimson eyed girl, amazed at her features. He did not know what to reply to been called uncle. But if Mikan was a mother,was it bad been called Uncle?

"Mikan, can you please call of these spawns of devil. I want to sleep some more" Hotaru shouted.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru" Mikan shouted from the kitchen "they want to have breakfast with their god parents. Who am I to stop them?" she continued.

That was enough to wake them up completely. "GODPARENTS" Hotaru shouted. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?"

She was answered by mikan's tinkling laugh that filled up the room.

* * *

**Yup, that's all folks. For now. Meet you after fifteen days hopefully. You gave me 19 reviews for the previous chapter, give me 25 for this.**

**Next chapter- lets welcome back tsubasa and misaki. What? You though I forgot about them.**

**Reviewers will get a exclusive photo of Ruka out of Hotaru's collection.**

**Here are some recommendations:**

_**free falling by Tearless Sonnet**_

_**The Guide To Fic Writing by Ariisha-chan**_

_**The Cookie Fairy by NaughtyAngel12**_

**~love Cara G **


	14. champagne

**Once in a dream and I love you so**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. However, Noah, Neil and Nami –the kittens are my property and result of my freakily over active crazy imagination. If you want to use them, you have to ask for my permission as under the rules of the www (dot)fanfiction(dot)net. Thank you.**

**Chapter 14**

**Ummmmmm…life got in way….here's the update anyway**

**Kay….quick review of the story... Natsume is drugged by Persona at the age of 13 and he rapes mikan in the haze, mikan gets pregnant. They break up. She makes a bargain with the high school principal about serving the school for next twenty years for the two years she's gone she gives birth to triplets 'kittens' and comes back to the academy. No one knows about the kittens. They come to the academy aged 3. Koko reads the kittens'minds and figures it out. Youichi figures it out based on their looks. Hotaru and Ruka confront Mikan about the kittens. Yup…that's it. Let's move forward.**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_It was almost eleven o'clock when Ruka and Hotaru were woken up by the kittens jumping around them. "Aunty Hotaru, uncle Ruka wake up, mama has made breakfast" Na-Chan was shouting at them too. Ruka stared at the crimson eyed girl, amazed at her features. He did not know what to reply to been called uncle. But if Mikan was a mother,was it bad been called Uncle?_

_"Mikan, can you please call of these spawns of devil. I want to sleep some more" Hotaru shouted._

_"I'm sorry, Hotaru" Mikan shouted from the kitchen "they want to have breakfast with their god parents. Who am I to stop them?" she continued._

_That was enough to wake them up completely. "GODPARENTS" Hotaru shouted. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?"_

_She was answered by mikan's tinkling laugh that filled up the room._

* * *

_**I have a secret to share**_

_**Lead me an ear if you care**_

_**Knowing it is close to a dare**_

_**Saving it is only fair**_

* * *

Mikan put up final touches on her hair with a silver butterfly band that she 'borrowed' from Na-Chan for the purpose of this party. She was dressed in a black knee length dress that went around her like second skin. It was one shouldered thankfully on the side that she had the scar. The dress was a plain one with no designs or frills what so ever. The hint of cleavage she showed was enough to entice anyone. She looked absolutely beautiful and mature for her age.

"ma, you look beautiful" one of the boys said as they looked at her through the mirror standing at her sides, one each, tilting their head far up as they could.

"I wan my head band back" Na Chan pouted. Mikan could not help but smile at the girl who looked not much different than her mirror image at the moment.

"Don't worry you can have it when I come back sweetie" Mikan told the girl. "Now come on give your mama a hug and say good night."

Noah and Neil quickly grab her legs from their position and started tugging on her hands to make her bend down and clenched at her neck. They kissed her on one of her cheeks each and babbled a quick good night. Then they ran off to Na Chan and sandwiched her on the couch where she sat upon.

Mikan put up a lip gloss as the last touch up and ran a hand through her hair before turning and looking at the kids all seated, angelically. She looked d at them puzzled for a moment then raising a perfectly made brow at them (curtsey of Sumire) silently questioning their intent.

"If you three get up to anything I will know" Mikan warned them with a stern voice. "Now do not over work Ruka and Hotaru who should be here any second now. Go to bed by 8:30 and do not make a mess out of everything."

Mikan then proceeded to the couch and gave each of them a kiss upon their heads.

"Ma, what if I have a bad dream again. You will not be there. Please don't go" Na chan cried out suddenly grabbing Mikan's hand and clutching it tightly.

"I'll be back when you are asleep. I am not leaving you honey". Mikan replied. "Now, do not cry and gave me a big smile." She continued. Mikan knew it was not about the hair band but about her. She knew it was Nami who was hurt the most when Mikan had left them back home. She remembered how even when all of them had been deeply asleep a moment before, as soon as she had left the room Na Chan started wailing so loudly that her ears had almost hurt as bad as her heart and soon enough the other two had joined him. Her Mom had told her Na Chan had cried for two hours continuously and then fallen asleep due to exhaustion.

Na Chan pouted for few seconds then figuring out that her tantrums would not stop her, Na Chan finally gave in. she proceeded to give Mikan a tight hug and said "come back soon ma"

Mikan nodded once then proceeded to open the door because the bell had rung while she was talking to Na chan.

A very bored looking Hotaru and a smiling Ruka stood at the door.

"100 rabbits for making me wait" Hotaru told Mikan. Mikan raised a well shaped eye brow at her.

"50" she retorted back. Hotaru almost chocked on her own saliva her eyes going wide with surprise. Mikan was bargaining with her! With her! Kittens were a bad influence on her.

"75" Hotaru replied gaining her composer.

"50. No more" Mikan replied.

"75. No less" Hotaru replied.

"Thanks for coming Ruka", Mikan said "you can come inside and close the door Hotaru can forget a night with kittens, she would not mind." She added.

Ruka stared at his girlfriend obviously thinking about leaving her and imagine 'her could be reaction' to it. Or so Mikan read from him. She realized that even by contemplating the idea of leaving her for Kittens, Ruka had unconsciously conveyed their importance to him. On a side though, Mikan also figured this was one of the rare squabbles that the two friends have. They had to figure this themselves irrespective of his relationship with either of them.

"Alright" Hotaru said, "No fine" much to Ruka and Mikan's surprise, guess the kittens were more important to her than money too.

"put them to sleep at 9 so they can wake up in the morning around 7. Give them only one glass of milk each, no more and please put them in their pjs irrespective of the fact that they are blue or green or dirty or too hot or too long or….just put them in their pyjamas" Mikan told the two still standing at the door.

"Can we come inside first baka" Hotaru said

"Oh! Sorry, sure come inside." Mikan told them cheekily.

"Don't worry Mikan, we will take the best care of them" Ruka told her

"Yes, even Amanatsu, pengy and Mr. Bear are coming here to help us." Hotaru said.

"That's nice, little help will be good." Mikan sighed in relief.

"Are we dead meat" Ruka mumbled under his breath.

Ignoring Ruka's mumbling the girls continued to chat for a few minutes until Na Chan peeked through the door of the bed room

"Why aren't you gone yet?" she whined at her mother

"She isn't gone!" another voice rang from inside

"What are you planning to do after I leave" Mikan questioned her.

She smirked and raised a little tea pot from behind her. "oh! I better get going then" Mikan said "see later kits, bye guys" she continued. She closed the door and walked to her destination.

* * *

Miserable

One freaking word that could describe his condition!

Freaking, miserable!

He was hot, no not _hot (though he knew he was), _hot. Mikan had put him in a freaking monkey suit. Correction, it was a penguin suit. It even had a bow that itched and dug into his neck a bit. There was a vest but thank god no jacket.

How?

"_They are good at physical tasks; they don't have to use their Alices anyway. They can wait at the reunion" she had said to the ESP."_

_They can impart some of their school spirit through this. They would not be so 'different' then. _

Natsume grumbled at his 'teacher' for a bit before picking a tray full of smoked salmon from the make shift kitchen and took it outside to the 'guests'

Tsubasa and Misaki were there. They had left few months ago, he was so graciously now bestowed with their presence, yet again. Note the sarcasm, here.

He tried to stay clear of them. He was not successful. Hayate and Megane spotted him and literally dragged him to their 'table'. 'Why had Mikan forbade them to use their Alice and told them "behave properly, or else"'. He did not want to take any chance.

"You were able to drag him here, wow" Tsubasa said amazed at them. Hayate grinned at him. "Now tell me, Hyuuga where Mikan is and how she is" he asked him.

Natsume looked at him annoyed. "She was fine yesterday. I have not seen her since" he grumbled.

Tsubasa glared at him. "Seriously, how is she" he asked. Natsume realized it had been long time since he had seen her. He had not seen her since the little change that he had witnessed. There was a spring in her step and a little smile on her face (though that was subjective).

"Better" he replied.

Tsubasa glared at him.

Natsume caught another person serving the table behind theirs.

"Shit" he mumbled.

"What the hell is she, doing dressed like that? Her skirt is too short" he grumbled.

"Who?" Tsubasa and Misaki questioned at the same time. Turning to look behind them, they looked shocked for a moment.

"What is she doing here" Misaki almost shouted.

Natsume groaned when he saw Hayate checking her out.

"She is hot" Hayate whispered. Natsume glared at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now.

"Excuse me" he said depositing the tray on the table and moving towards her.

He caught her arm "please excuse us for a bit" he said at the table almost slamming her tray down.

"What the hell are you doing" she said.

"What the hell are you wearing Aoi" he glared at her.

"The uniform" she shot back.

"The skirt's too short, couldn't you find anything longer" he whispered yelled at her.

"It was the longest" she replied back. "Mikan-nee looks far worse than me"

"Where is she?" Natsume said as he looked around.

There would be no better way than to distract him than 'Mikan'

Aoi smirked and looked pointing behind him.

Natsume looked behind and he almost buckled. It's official! He now knows what the hell is wrong with "women".

She looked downright sinful as she talked to Tsubasa and misaki. She was smiling, brilliantly like she was describing the best thing that ever happened to her. A glass of champagne graced her hand and she quickly emptied it in a few sips and took another glass from a _waiter_ passing by. That glass too was drained swiftly.

Natsume grabbed a tray holding champagne from a boy that passed him. "I'm taking this". The boy gulped and ran away from the spot. He needed to hang around her tonight.

Aoi sighed with relief as soon as he walked away. Though he stopped mid stride and looked at her. "Go change" he told her sharply.

Aoi grumbled obscenities under her breath directing them at her brother as she walked to the makeshift kitchen to find a replacement. She did not want a fight to break out because of her. Mikan, on the other hand was a totally different scenario.

* * *

"You look good, Mikan" Misaki said, "different" she added thoughtfully

"You too sempai, what are you hiding?" Mikan questioned back effectively steering the conversation away from her.

"Uhh!" Misaki stammered and then thoughtfully added "you know, there is nothing is new. I'm same old, the same. Nothing special" she chuckled cheekily.

Mikan looked at her suspiciously and then threw a quick glance at Tsubasa who had a light blush tainting his cheeks. Mikan smiled mischievously and she made it an observation clear "you know I noticed that you did not have any Champagne." Misaki bluntly stared at the table and a tell tale blush spread across her face.

"It's true" Mikan smiled brightly at them. "Congratulations, you two" she said in a cheerful yet restrained voice. It was not audible to many people around them.

Tsubasa grinned at his little Kohai and mumbled a little thank you.

"This calls for a celebration" Mikan expressed. Tsubasa and Misaki could not stop the smile as they saw that Mikan was truly happy and a bit of her spark had returned. This defiantly called for a celebration.

"Hyuuga!" Mikan ordered natsume to come nearer with his tray and deposited a glass in Tsubasa's hand and picked one for herself.

"To Misaki and Tsubasa" Mikan cheered and clicked her glass with Tsubasa's and drank the glass to half of its content.

Natsume glared at the offending glass in Mikan's hand. It was her fourth. He had to monitor her intake. He backed off to his corner again to keep an eye on the brunette.

"So Misaki-sempai, how long has it been" Mikan questioned

"Eleven weeks" she replied.

"Any morning sickness" Mikan asked.

Misaki glared at her for reminding her about it.

"Don't ask" Tsubasa piped in. "it is horrible, more like 24 hours sickness. She already has had three episodes since morning."

Misaki turned her glare at him.

Mikan smiled. "How can you even get out of the bed, Misaki? I had so much trouble even getting out."

"Ya, it takes a lot of effort…. Wait, what the hell do you mean by you?" Misaki replied

"What? Did I? Oh shit" Mikan replied. It looked like all the drinks were getting to her head.

Damn, she needed another glass to get through this Spanish inquisition.

* * *

**~fin~**

**Next chapter a drunken Mikan and something!**

**Please leave a review next chapter on Sunday hopefully. :D; if i get 20 reviews.**

**Cara**

**Ps: sky took care of my mistakes so if there is anything wrong blame him. Sky who? My brother.**


	15. drunk

**Once in a dream and I love you so**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. However, Noah, Neil and Nami –the kittens are my property and result of my freakily over active crazy imagination. If you want to use them, you have to ask for my permission as under the rules of the .net. Thank you.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed especially TECKK and sky.**

**If there are any mistakes in the chapter blame Sky Gracious who is trying to recite something related to biology and ecosystems and species and discovery as I am typing.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Previously**

"_Any morning sickness" Mikan asked._

_Misaki glared at her for reminding her about it._

"_Don't ask" Tsubasa piped in. "it is horrible, more like 24 hours sickness. She already has had three episodes since morning."_

_Misaki turned her glare at him._

_Mikan smiled. "How can you even get out of the bed, Misaki? I had so much trouble even getting out."_

"_Ya, it takes a lot of effort…. Wait, what the hell do you mean by you?" Misaki replied _

"_What? Did I? Oh shit" Mikan replied. It looked like all the drinks were getting to her head._

_Damn, she needed another glass to get through this Spanish inquisition._

* * *

_With mind outta control_

_You take over me_

_You are what I see_

_You are what I need_

Mikan stumbled her way out of the party area where the cleaning crew were sweeping and collecting the furniture that was to be transported back. Her heels were killing her feet so she took them off and promptly threw them over her head screaming at them in a slurred voice "you freaking heels, who mother…made you. You are bad for my health….i hate you. You hurt me…I don't want you"

There were sounds of one of the heels hitting the concrete of the road and one of hitting someone square on the head.

"Ouch" there was a voice of a distinctive male that followed it.

Mikan stumbled around for a second and then fell down flat on her face. "Ahh! Floor we meet again. How many years has it been" Mikan shouted to the floor. "No, its okay if you don't reply, we have met after a long time. I know, I know its been so long since face planted but it was not my mistake…..so you won't reply…alright even I want talk anymore" Mikan said with a pout.

"Are you so delirious that you are shouting to the floor" a voice said to her from what seemed far above and behind "or are you trying to flash me again." Natsume said

"Nee…natsume…eee…what are you doing here" Mikan said

Natsume stared at the drunken girl who was still kissing the floor. "Do you want to get up" he asked the girl amusement clear in his voice.

"No, it's comfy here" Mikan said "I am sleeping here tonight" she mumbled

"Oye, get up" he told her bemused though voice was still in its usual toneless-ness.

"Nup" Mikan replied in slurred voice.

"Get up, Mikan" he said and Mikan finally opened her eyes and looked at his face. His hand was starched out in front of her and somewhere in her Mikan who was still sane was surprised but the part that was actually controlling ( or not controlling her) made her beam her childish smile and then she started giggling. Taking his hand in her she tried to stand but Natsume was the one who had taken majority of her weight. She stumbled before she started pulling Natsume aimlessly.

"Ne, Natsume where are you taking me. You would not do depraved things to me again, would you?" she said stopping for a moment and looked at him with her big hazel eyes.

"uhh..No, I wouldn't" Natsume said absently looking at her face so closely after so long. Her eyes were soft and reminded him of the girl she was few years ago. Her face had thinned and her hair framed her face in an enchanting way. There were no blemishes on her face and her lips were soft pink and plump. So plump. He wanted to capture them between his and do depraved things to them, again.

"Hey, when have I done depraved things to you Mikan? And what do you mean again?" he said in an enticing whisper just loud enough for her to hear.

Mikan moved a bit ahead of him, her forehead creased in a way that looked as if she was thinking very hard. A few moments later natsume heard the answer clearly as she shouted it out "ALL THE TIME"

He looked at her gravely, asking her to continue.

She brought her hand up and started counting, speaking loudly and fervently.

" you took my skirt and looked up my skirt and felt me up and tore ….ohhh look I have such pretty fingers…one, two ,three , four , five ,six, seven of them."

She stopped and for a few seconds and looked at her finger with a frown.

"NATSUME, oh my god! Oh my god! I have seven fingers, someone do something!" she started shouting.

Natsume looked at the girl running around him like a headless chicken amazed. Wasn't she the same girl who had started to scare the hell out of the dangerous ability class?

"Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god!" Mikan continued shouting

"God woman! Stop it!" natsume murmured his head starting to ache. Mikan continued shouting. Natsume pulled her back and she bumped into him effectively silencing her.

Mikan seemed to have lost all the ability to speak. She was surprised and shuddered involuntary, taking in an unnecessary breathe to clear the surfacing memories she wiggled in his grip. The alcohol in her system made these memories equally nightmarish and dream like. Mikan shook her head as if to clear her head and realized her current predicament. The body that she pressed against was equally alluring and repugnant. A cold breeze passed the two engulfed bodies and Mikan realized just how warm Natsume was.

"Nee, Natsume you are so hot" Mikan murmured in her alcohol induced haze.

"What" the Kuro Neko stunned asked.

"You are so warm, like fire" she all but shouted in his ears. Natsume winced.

"Well I guess, you would be… you are a fire Alice" she said slurred "you can set fire to anything…. like rain."

"Huh" Natsume looked at the drunken girl who had moved a few steps away while she slurred. "What" he asked unable to understand what she was saying.

"You know" Mikan said and started humming a tune and then burst out into the words completely out of tune

"set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

my name, that`s my name, that`s my name

All the time I thought about you

I saw your eyes and they were so glue

I could read there just one name

My name, my name, my name

Because of you I`m flying higher

You give me love, you set a fire

You keep me warm when you call my name."

Natsume looked at the girl exasperated "what are you singing."

"A song… I think it's called that's my something" Mikan replied cheerily.

She skipped ahead a few steps and then almost fell down again. She looked back at natsume a bit cheekily "aren't you coming, natsume" Mikan asked him.

Natsume gave her a curt nod and sighed. He picked up her sandals, 'she would want them later.' He thought and then followed her.

Mikan continued to stumble and sing.

"Drop everything now

Meet me on the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

"Are you singing Taylor swift" natsume asked the drunk girl

"Shh! I am singing" she said and continued with another one,

"You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath

hmmmhmmmhmmhmhm

Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now, I'm haunted"

Natsume glared at the back of Mikan's head as she continued singing and humming. Natsume had never expected Mikan to be happy drunk. The way she had been acting the last few years since she had been back had worried natsume even though he never showed it. She had been gone for two years after she dumped him and those two years had been hell for him. She had not sent even one letter to Hotaru, forget him. He had been troubled by her behavior and truthfully, he knew it had been his mistake that she had had left him, she had suffered and it was his fault. She had come back but it was not her. She was just the shell of the girl he once knew.

"Nee…natsume what are you looking at" Mikan slurred as stopped and turned to look at him. He seemed to be staring at something…..oh right…her. "Oh, were you looking at me, Nat-su-me" Mikan asked trying to look serious.

Natsume glared at her. He had been but he was not about to admit that to her.

"Yes you were, you were looking at me, you were looking at me from behind me….you were looking at my behind…you pervert you were looking at my ass" she gasped "you were checking out my ass"

"What, no, I was not checking out your ass" '_right now'_ Natsume said. Yes, he checked it out, often but he was not right now.

"yes, you were" she voiced out and Natsume could hear the teasing in her voice.

"You are drunk" he said

"Yes, you were" she said and explode into a song, yet again.

Drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps

My love, my love, my love, my love

You love my lady lumps,

My hump, my hump, my hump,

My humps they got you,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.

My lovely lady lumps (lumps)

My lovely lady lumps (lumps)

My lovely lady lumps (lumps)

In the back and in the front (lumps)

My lovin' got you,

Natsume stared at the girl in front of him and sighed. There was no way he could talk her out of this.

She stumbled around for some time and almost hurt herself. After she apologized to a bench for bunking into and got into a fight with a lamp post for hitting her Natsume could not take any more. He could have been in his room by now, even with all the walking. He sighed and promptly appeared in front of her hindering her attempts to bring down the lamp and show it who was stronger.

"Hey Natsume…are you here to save me from this alien…huh natsume?" Mikan said poking him in his chest

"I am here to save the poor lamp post and me" he murmured. He bends down a bit coming to the level of her Knees and proceeded to toss her across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Ohhh. I am upside down" Mikan drunkenly cooed.

A very drunk sack of potatoes.

Mikan cooed and babbled incoherently all the way up to their rooms. Natsume sighed. What wrong did he do to get stuck with the Mikan- sitting duty again? It hit him like a truck when he realized how long it had been since Mikan behaved like this. Maybe it was as much as an escape from reality for him as it was for her. Maybe this was a chance for him to spend some time with the girl he had fallen in love with and not the one he had hurt.

Natsume stopped in front of Mikan's dorm room and put her down. She stumbled around for a bit and natsume steadied her.

"Ohhh, the world is spinning…or is it moving" Mikan said. "It's an earthquake! Gah! Run!" Mikan shouted and Natsume could not be more thankful to the fact that they were the only two on this floor.

"Natsume, do something, I am going to die, I am going to die" Mikan shouted running around like a headless chicken, again.

He walked a few steps and grabbed her. "Hey where are your keys" he asked her.

"In my clutch" Mikan replied pouting as she had been stopped.

"Where's your clutch?" he sighed.

"I don't know" Mikan replied.

Natsume looked at the girl in front of him exasperated. How was he supposed to get her inside her room now? He could leave her with Imai but he would have to carry her downstairs and she would blackmail him and he would have to explain to Imai how she ended up like this and she would blame him. They would have a fight and then she would for money to keep Mikan for the night. That would be to hectic now.

In his musing Natsume did not notice Mikan getting close to him. She was suddenly standing on her tip toes and staring into his eyes.

"Mikan, what are you…" he began to ask but was abruptly shut off by her finger on his lips. Her hand gently began to trace his jaw and her fingers began to move towards his left cheek. She cupped his left cheek as if to judge how it fit there. Her other hand gently rose to brush few of his hair from his forehead and tracing his right cheek it fell down to her side again with the same abruptness it rose. Natsume released the breath he realized he was holding and he smelt the alcohol and champagne on her breathe. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were staring right into his.

"Natsume I need to tell you something" Mikan said in a soft whisper. He gave her a slight curious nod to encourage her to continue.

"I am" she started but stopped and changed her words " we have…" taking a shuddering breath she shook her head " you are a….i am going to be sick"

Natsume cursed a string of profanities under his breath and then proceeded to pull the girl along with to the door next to the one they were standing in front of. He quickly took out his key from his pocket and ushered he girl inside and rapidly directed her to his bathroom throwing her sandals along the way .

As soon as she reached next to the toilet Mikan dropped to the floor and started to throw up into it. Natsume held the hair back from her face and patted her back for some relief. Mikan pulled away for a bit and natsume handed her a bit of tissues from the box that lay next to the sink next to the toilet. She cleaned her mouth and natsume saw that she had tears falling down her face.

She heaved a few more times then stood up and as if she had gained some clarity she washed her mouth.

"I'll get you something to change into" natsume said then proceeded outside to find her some clothes. He returned few minutes later with one of his old t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts he had taken out from its brand new packing to find that Mikan passed out on the floor. He sighed for what felt like the thousand time that night and picked up the girl in his arms. He carried her to his bed and put her down gently on it. He drew the covers up and stood there awkwardly next to her staring at her for few moments. He noticed the dried tear tracts on her face. He swiftly moved into the bathroom again. he flushed up the mess, washed his hands and soaked a towel and carried another along with him to the room.

He put the dried towel next to her face to avoid his bed getting spluttered vomit on it if she woke up in the night to go at it again. Taking the wet towel he rubbed the tear tracts and the smudged make up from her face gently till it was clean. Taking the dirty towel to the bathroom, he threw it into the hamper and picked up the bucket he kept their. He took the bucket and put it next to the bed. Then he went to the small kitchenette and filled up two glasses of water. He drunk one and then proceeded to look for something in the pair of drawers in the kitchenette. He ruffled through the first one and promptly closed it and then opened the next one. He took out the strip of medicine he found and popped two pills out of the cover. Taking them in his hand, he took the painkillers and the glass of water he walked straight to the bed. Keeping the two down on the side table he proceeded to gently rouse mikan.

"Mikan, get up, you need to take these." He gently said to the girl who was asleep and hummed incoherently in her sleep. Natsume gently roused her again and Mikan slowly opened her eyes. Natsume swiftly took hold of the two things and passed them to her. She raised her head a bit and gulped the pills down. She tried to push the half full glass of water back into his hands but he refused.

"Finish it" he told her. She finished the glass and passed the glass back to him. Pulling herself back down, she closed her eyes again.

Natsume kept the glass on the bedside table and was surprised when a tired and low voice of Mikan rang out.

"Thank you, natsume"

Natsume stared at the girl in his beds for few moments and gave a little smile. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, Natsume bend down and kissed her on the forehead once.

"Good night, Mikan." He said and left the room to sleep on the couch.

* * *

**few minutes earlier**

****As natsume's door closed, the other one in the hallway opened. Ruka stood there, dressed in just his boxers and looked around.

"huh, i thought i heard Mikan, guess i was just imagining things" he said to himself.

"Ruuuka, come back to the bed. Mikan is not there, is she" Hotaru's voice called from behind.

"No" he replied and proceeded to look around the hallway once more then closed the door.

* * *

**If you guess all the songs I used you'll get a preview of the next chapter, just a small teaser. So leave a review.**

**~cara**


	16. pillows and doors

**Once in a dream and I love you so**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. However, Noah, Neil and Nami –the kittens are my property and result of my freakily over active crazy imagination. If you want to use them, you have to ask for my permission as under the rules of the .net. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Previously **

_Mikan, get up, you need to take these." He gently said to the girl who was asleep and hummed incoherently in her sleep. Natsume gently roused her again and Mikan slowly opened her eyes. Natsume swiftly took hold of the two things and passed them to her. She raised her head a bit and gulped the pills down. She tried to push the half full glass of water back into his hands but he refused._

"_Finish it" he told her. She finished the glass and passed the glass back to him. Pulling herself back down, she closed her eyes again._

_Natsume kept the glass on the bedside table and was surprised when a tired and low voice of Mikan rang out._

"_Thank you, natsume"_

_Natsume stared at the girl in his beds for few moments and gave a little smile. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, Natsume bend down and kissed her on the forehead once._

"_Good night, Mikan." He said and left the room to sleep on the couch._

* * *

There is a time in between the states of consciousness and unconsciousness where you feel like nothing is wrong in the world. You are warm and feel safe. There is a scent surrounding you that makes you want to sink in the sheets and you want to roll around in it. There is nothing but bliss.

Then the strands of consciousness around you become stronger. The reality seems to sink in and you become hyperaware of your surroundings. The realization that you are unaware of your ware bouts and there is a gap in your memory about how you ended up where ever you are sinks in. You become aware of the pounding in your head and realize that your mouth feels like you have slept with a cotton roll between your teeth.(That could have happened for all you know). In the end you feel as if there are lead weights tied to your eyelids.

You groan and try to sink into your covers. Why are they different and why haven't your kids jumped on you yet if the curtains have been thrown open and red inside your lids is due to the sun shining onto your face. Mikan felt something like this the morning after the re union party where as much as she remembered had drunk five…no six….no she had lost count of the glasses of champagne she had drunk.

Mikan tried to lift the lead weights but the pain in her head didn't allow her to. She groaned and rolled to the much colder other side of the bed.

An immediate scent that belonged to heaven whiffed her scenes. Was Hotaru cooking her breakfast? Toasts and coffee...heavenly coffee. Mikan opened her eyes slowly by sheer willpower. Immediately she sat up. This was not her room though quite similar. She knew the room well. She had spent a lot of time here few years ago. She knew if she looked to her other side there would be a photo of Aoi and a burn proof alarm clock. The far corner would have a study table and the books over it would be stacked in a haphazard manner. The notebooks and books and worksheets with test results and question papers all thrown in a bunch. This room only belonged to one person...natsume, who seemed to be making coffee in the kitchenette attached to the living room just outside the door.

Mikan groaned and plunged herself deeper into the bed rubbing her face in the pillow. Finally gathering enough strength, she pulled herself out of the bed. She rubbed her temples as if to seek some relief but the action was futile. Wobbling to the door with her eyes half closed, Mikan leaned a bit there upon reaching. She scanned the room. It was neat, just a pair of shoes lying besides the sofa that had some sheets clearly slept in.

Natsume chose the same moment to stroll into the room. He was dressed in a wife beater and a pair of plain boxers. Mikan didn't know what was more tempting; him or the coffee that he was holding. Mikan almost groaned out loud as the scent of coffee whiffed to her much stronger than before.

Natsume eyed the hung-over girl hanging to his door eyeing his coffee. "You are up" he grumbled," how are you this morning, sunshine "he asked her mockingly.

Mikan glared at him and he smirked. She eyed the steaming cup again and Natsume sighed and silently moved to the girl and handed her the cup.

"Thank you". Mikan mumbled.

He gave her a nod and then moved back to get himself a cup of milk which he preferred anyways. Mikan sipped the searing cup burning her tongue in the process but she did not stop. A few minutes later the cup was empty and Natsume had produced two toasts with honey for her. He remembered how she liked her toasts, Mikan noticed. He sat besides the sofa on the single beater gulping down milk alongside toasts and butter. How similar were the tastes of is kids with his…..kids? KIDS….. "Shit" Mikan mumbled. Finishing the cup of coffee in two gulps and gobbling down the toast in precisely three bites, Mikan stood up and bowed down to face the black haired boy.

Natsume stared at the girl with a hint of curiosity and waited for her to continue.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I am sorry for my behavior" Mikan said with embarrassment evident in her voice. " I have some prior engagements, I'll take my leave"

Natsume gave her a curt node and went back to eating his breakfast. Mikan moved towards the door but her feet got tangled in the sheets and she ended up on the floor. She groaned and tried unsuccessfully to get up from the floor, the sheets dragged down the pillows and cushions on the couch towards the floor. Natsume watched her with amusement, maybe she was still drunk or maybe just too hung-over to function normally. A soft chuckle escaped him, startling him. It had been a long time since anyone had heard that sound.

"Stop laughing and help me up" Mikan called out from the floor. Natsume smiled his half smirk and got up to help her. He held his hand out for her to hold and let her pull herself up but now the pillows got in her way. Her feet tumbled between the pillows and she once again fell down on her back, dragging the boy down with his outstretched hand. Mikan let out an involuntary groan when the sudden extra weight landed on top of her. After a few awkward moments natsume pulled himself on his arms to look at the girl trapped below him.

With her eyes closed Mikan seemed to respire heavily. Her breath coming out in short raspy noises and natsume could feel her heart rapidly beating. She portrayed a warmth that natsume wanted to lose himself into.

He shifted his gaze onto her slightly parted lips and unconsciously licked his lips wanting to taste their rosiness. Shifting his face closer to hers, Natsume could feel their breaths mingling.

Mikan did not know what happened to her. One moment she was here thinking about her little kids and next she was transported to that night. Maybe it was the throbbing in her head, maybe the room, maybe the similar weight atop her or the familiar smells that Mikan related to certain fire user. Or maybe it was all combined. A fear gripped her leaving her paralyzed and she was a twelve year old trusting that her boyfriend would snap out of his drug induced reverie and stop. Just stop. Her carefully cemented walls, laid with specifically selected bricks crumbled into nothingness and she was there. Just there helpless, other than plead and beg her natsume to stop.

"Oh stop! Please stop" she murmured in a heartbreaking cry.

And he heard her, finally after so many years he heard her.

He was off her in an instant, his eyes glazed with an uncannily familiar pleading and a déjà vu that left him trembling. He had heard her, he did not want to hurt her, and he would never hurt her. Never again.

Mikan opened her eyes and natsume could see that they were full of unshed tears and suffering. She slowly pulled herself up and untangled herself from the mess of pillows and sheets and stood still for a moment "it's over, all over. This is not happening" she thought repeatedly gathering her wits. Mikan tried to snap herself out of this illusion of the darkness shrouding her but could not, so she ran. She stood up and looked around the room with a wild look. She gulped willing herself not to shed the tears that had gathered in her eyes and jumped out of the mess on the floor. She almost ran to the door and left the room with a loud bang of the door. She looked around the corridor taking in its emptiness and sprinted to the safe haven of her room. She stopped at her door and willed herself to take a deep breath and another...once again….once more; then she opened the door to her room.

* * *

Natsume stared wide eyed at the door, still able to hear the bang when it closed. What had he done? What? WHAT? FREAKING WHAT?

He looked around the room. An anger rising within him. He wanted to hurt someone or maybe to get hurt. Damn, why was there no mission today. A fire lit the couch and the bundle of pillow and sheets. The orange carpet was next but the sprinklers came on in the next ten seconds. Yet, he maintained the fire at the objects and then moved towards the table. He grabbed it and threw it at the wall, broken wood and splinters flying everywhere. They were next. The fire stood ablaze fighting the stream of water that steadily fell from the overhead system. Smoke filled the room and the boy, now drenched let out an anguish cry, then walked to the balcony to open the doors to let the smoke out. He then moved out of the room towards the forest of the academy. He needed a workout.

Mikan opened the door of her room to find Hotaru and Ruka dressed for the day at the table with Noah and Neil eating cereal with milk. She forced a smile at on her face for the two kids and chirped an "ohio". Hotaru looked at the girl and abruptly stood up startling Ruka. "wha…" he mumbled with his mouthful but got a look from his girlfriend. "Eat and we'll talk later" she said to him. Ruka's lip turned into a grim line and he nodded once. "You" she said to the girl standing in the doorway "come take a bath" she said moving towards the girl. She took Mikan's hand and dragged her towards the bathroom attached to her room.

Mikan looked at the clasped hands once and let Hotaru drag her. Hotaru glanced behind at her and her resolve to question on her whereabouts last night wavered. Mikan needed support right now; questions would come later. They passed a sleeping Nami and Mikan glanced once at her but let Hotaru drag her towards the bathroom.

Hotaru reached her destination pushing the door to a close but it stopped halfway. "what's wrong" she asked Mikan. Mikan stared at the girl in front of her and the unshed tears in her finally pushed themselves down on her face. And then she let the dam break.

"Everything" she burst out. And Hotaru raised an eyebrow at blubbering girl. "it should not have happened" she said her voice covered in sighs and cries and it was a little difficult for Hotaru to make out all the words.

"  
"I should not have gone there that night. He should not have gone. It wasn't his fault. It should not have happened and I should not be here" she continue to ramble. "oh! Hotaru I got pregnant. I was thirteen. It wasn't his fault. I should have not let him go. I was not supposed to have three kids, Hotaru. It was not my fault. It was not his. I don't know what should I do." She continued to blubber as she sat down on the stool she kept there for the kids. Her face covered by her hands yet the tears continue to fall down.

Hotaru knelt down in front to her and hugged her best friend. It seemed she was finally crying after three years so she let her.

Few minutes later, Mikan's inane blubber turned into whispers and sniffles. And a few more minutes later she finally stopped and looked into the eyes of her best friend. "Hotaru even after all this while I should not feel like this. Hotaru, after all he did to me" she stopped to take a deep breath "after he hurt me, I should not still be in love with him. I should not still love Natsume Hyuuga" she said and grasped her hands around Hotaru to return the hug. Few moments later Mikan and Hotaru felt a weight at their legs and they looked down.

Mikan looked down in horror at the little girl at her legs. The hurt in her voice was covered up and she asked in a soft voice at her daughter. How much had she heard? "When did you come in?" she asked her.

"Your voice woke me up then I saw mama hug auntie in the bathroom, I wanna join" she said staring into the hazel eyes of her mother. Mikan smiled at her childishness and smiled. She had them; she should not regret whatever happened. It did not matter how they were made, they were here was enough. Her three little kittens

Sometime later, when Mikan had finally pushed the two out to actually have a bath, Nami was sitting down at the table eating her cereal. Her brow furrowed in concentration and worry. She had had a difficult night last night due absence of her mama and so she was sleeping in till late but she was woken up by cries from the bathroom. At first she had thought it was one of her brothers but then she realized it had been her mama, so she had run to the door and listened. _"after he hurt me, I should not still be in love with him. I should not still love Natsume Hyuuga" _Nami remembered her mama saying that. Natsume Hyuuga had hurt her Mama, it was time she finally, no they, she had to tell this to her brothers; it was time they had a talk with Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**oh yes ...they are gonna confront the big black kitty...thoughts?**

**leave a review**

**turn in next for two confrontations...yes two.**

**Ja Ne**

**love **

**~Cara**

Top of Form


End file.
